¿Crees en los fantasmas?
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: ¡Claro que soy capaz de pasar una noche en esa mansión!. ¡Esa cosa no existe!. ¡Todo es mentira, los fantasmas no existen! :Shounen ai: .:: Un pequeño aporte para Halloween ::. :FINALIZADO:
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **SHOUNEN-AI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

* * *

**Takao Kinomiya:** Tyson Granger

**Kyouju:** Kenny

**Rei Kon:** Ray Kon

* * *

_**Dedicación:**__ Dedico éste fic a todas aquellas personas que me leen desde que comencé a escribir (hace un año XD) y que me animan a continuar con sus reviews. ¡Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo!_

**.:¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?:.**

La tenue luz de las velas acompañada de la luz de la luna que entraba por las grandes ventanas era lo único que iluminaba la gran sala. Tres siluetas se podían apreciar en esa oscuridad, y una voz hablaba de forma misteriosa rompiendo el silencio.

-Luna llena. Los truenos retumbaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Nadie ha sido capaz de salir vivo de esa gran mansión encantada. En las noches de luna llena, si te topas con la bestia de los ojos de sangre será tu fin. Si lo miras a los ojos, una maldición caerá sobre ti y…-

-Me aburro- un murmullo desganado interrumpió a la voz misteriosa que narraba su historia –Eso no da miedo, Max. Es un cuento para niños. ¡Bah! La bestia de los ojos de sangre- dijo en tono burlón, agitando la mano de arriba abajo con lentitud –Vaya un nombre. ¿Quién se inventó ese nombre tan... cutre?- preguntó con una risita ahogada -Dijiste que nos contarías algo que diese miedo, no que nos diese sueño-

-Bueno, pues entonces que Rei cuente una historia- comentó el rubio mirando a la silueta ensombrecida sentada frente a él

-Mnn… A mi no se me ocurre nada bueno- respondió -¿Y a ti, Takao?-

-Yo ya he contado la primera historia, no se me ocurren más- suspiró -¿Y tú, Kyouju?-

-……-

-Kyouju¿dónde estás?-

-Tal vez lo secuestró la bestia de los ojos de sangre- dijo el rubio con una risita divertida

Todos parpadearon confusos cuando sintieron la mesa temblar levemente, pasando a una mueca asustada cuando el temblor cada vez fue más notorio.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- se alarmó el peliazul, poniéndose de pie de inmediato -¿Un terremoto?-

-¡No lo se!- respondió Max, el cual también se puso de pie, siendo seguido del chino

El peliazul se percató de que el suelo no temblaba, lo único que se movía ahí era la mesa, y eso le hizo sacar la única conclusión posible.

-¡Hay algo debajo de la mesa!-

-¡Alejaos, puede ser peligroso!- exclamó Max mientras se escondía detrás de Rei

Takao miró al rubio un momento. Luego tomó una de las velas que había en la sala y se acercó a la mesa con cautela, dispuesto a descubrir que se hallaba ahí debajo. Sentía mucha curiosidad como para quedarse quieto. La mesa seguía temblando, y ahora se podían escuchar algo parecido a unos lloriqueos proceder de ahí. Con cuidado, tomó el mantel de la mesa y se preparó para levantarlo. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando la sala se iluminó súbitamente, cegándole por unos breves segundos. Llevó la mirada a la entrada de la sala.

-Kai…-

Rei y Max también se voltearon y vieron al mencionado recargado en el marco de la puerta y con una mano puesta en el interruptor. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

-Hacéis mucho escándalo- fue lo único que dijo

-¡Kai, no te vas a creer esto!- exclamó el rubio de forma precipitada, acercándose a su ex-capitán

-¿Qué?- preguntó con desgano, sin moverse un milímetro

-¡Ahí hay algo!- señaló la mesa de forma acusadora. Mientras que Takao y Rei asentían con la cabeza varías veces, corroborando lo que su amigo decía -¡Tu mansión está encantada!-

Kai arqueó una ceja levemente al ver que la mesa temblaba ligeramente. Sin perder más tiempo, con pasos decididos se acercó a esta y alzó el blanco mantel sin mucho cuidado.

Los otros tres cerraron los ojos para no ver que terrible criatura se hallaba ahí debajo.

-Mn…-

Takao abrió un ojo al escuchar lo que "dijo" Kai. "Mn…" no era precisamente un grito asustado, o una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Kyouju!- exclamó molesto cuando vio al mencionado echo un ovillo en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y temblando de forma inhumana -¿Se puede saber que haces ahí?-

-¡Os pedí que pararais de contar esas historias de miedo, pero no me hacíais caso!- se defendió -¿Y porque la sala tiene que estar a oscuras?-

-Para crear ambiente, jefe- respondió Max en tono obvio –Sino no sería divertido-

-Así es- concordó el chino –Pero no está a oscuras, hay velas por todos lados- agregó con una risita

-Sal de ahí- pidió el peliazul

-¡No!-

Kai bufó mientras pensaba que eso iba para largo. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando dejó entrar a esos cuatro a su mansión para ver películas de terror y contar sus tontas historias? Y para colmo le habían dejado la sala llena de velas encendidas por todos lados. Con un largo suspiro, se volvió a dirigir a la pared y apoyó la espalda en ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por otra parte, Takao suspiró cansado y se agachó apoyando las rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Entonces planeas quedarte ahí toda la noche? Vamos, es tarde y tenemos que volver a nuestras casas. No creo que a Kai le agrade que te quedes a dormir debajo de su mesa, jefe-

En respuesta, el chico de las gafas se acurrucó aun más en el suelo y su temblor aumentó. De solo pensar que a esas horas de la noche tendría que salir a la calle se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Takao se puso de pie y miró al rubio y a Rei antes de hablar.

-Sabía que no era buena idea contar historias de miedo delante del jefe- se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y continuó hablando –No tiene resistencia para nada-

-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien propuso lo de contar historias de miedo con la sala a oscuras, Takao!- gimoteó Kyouju

-Oh… es cierto- sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien –De acuerdo, para compensarte te acompañaré a casa-

-¿De verdad?- por primera vez dejó de temblar y sacó la cabeza de entre sus brazos, atisbando al chico peliazul frente a él

-Claro, pero sal de ahí de una vez-

Finalmente, el más bajito del grupo salió de su escondite sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-Tened cuidado, esta noche hay luna llena y la bestia de los ojos de sangre puede aparecer- habló Max con una sonrisita maliciosa

-¡No!- Kyouju se escondió detrás de Takao, apretando la chaqueta de éste entre sus manos

-Jefe¿cómo te puede dar miedo un simple cuento de niños?- miró sobre su hombro para ver a su amigo –Todo es mentira. Esa cosa no existe-

-Ah, ah, te equivocas, Takao- Max negó lentamente con el índice –Es una historia basada en un hecho real. La bestia de los ojos de sangre existe-

-Sí, claro- respondió con sarcasmo. Se cruzó de brazos y agregó –A mi no vas a conseguir asustarme, Max- dijo en tono obvio mientras asentía con la cabeza –No creo en los fantasmas, esas historias solo sirven para asustar a lo niños-

-Oh, perdona, se nos olvidaba que estamos hablando con Kinomiya Takao, el tres veces campeón mundial de beyblade que no le teme a nada- habló el rubio con burla

-¡Exacto!- con un gesto altivo y una sonrisa se llevó las manos a la cintura y alzó la cabeza

Max llevó la mirada a su amigo chino y le guiñó un ojo. Rei entendió rápidamente porque el rubio había hecho eso y una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Takao, de hecho hay pruebas que demuestran que esa criatura existe- habló con seriedad

Kai se reacomodó en su lugar, esperando pacientemente a que los otros se fuesen de su mansión y le dejaran dormir de una vez por todas.

-¡Ja! A mi no me engañáis con eso-

-¿Conoces la vieja mansión abandonada que hay junto a la estación de autobuses?- interrogó Max

-Sí… ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Pues…- el rubio se detuvo, sin saber bien que decir –Verás…- miró al chino, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada

-¡La bestia de los ojos de sangre se esconde allí!- completó Rei la frase –Y… en las noches de halloween sale de su escondite para… buscar victimas a las que atacar-

-¡Sí, les arranca el corazón!- casi grito el rubio

-……- Takao arqueó una ceja con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada

-¡Dejad de decir esas cosas!- rogó Kyouju, afianzando su agarre en la ropa del peliazul

-¿Te atreverías a pasar una noche en esa mansión abandonada, Takao?- Max sonrió en su interior con malicia

-¡……!-

-Seguro que no, Max- respondió Rei en tono evidente -¿Es que no ves que de repente se ha puesto pálido?- rió divertido

-¡Yo no estoy pálido!- se defendió girando la cabeza a un lado por un momento y luego volvió a encarar a sus amigos -¡Claro que soy capaz de pasar una noche en esa mansión!. ¡Esa cosa no existe!. ¡Todo es mentira, los fantasmas no existen!- volvió a asegurar con certeza

-Si tan seguro estas de eso… ¿porque no vas allí y lo compruebas por ti mismo? Así Rei y yo te creeremos-

-… cla-claro que lo haré-

-¿Cuándo?- quiso saber el chino

-Pues… cuando pueda- sonrió nervioso, de forma apenas perceptible

-¡Takao, no lo hagas!- pidió Kyouju, tironeando de su chaqueta

-Vamos, jefe, esa cosa no existe. No va a pasarme nada- hizo un ademán con el brazo, restándole importancia

-Que sea esta noche- propuso Max

-¿Es-esta noche?- preguntó el peliazul y luego miró su reloj de pulsera –¡Uff…!. Es que en este momento no puedo-

-¿Porque?- quiso saber de inmediato

-Porque… pues porque… ¡Porque tengo que acompañar al jefe hasta su casa!- con un hábil movimiento, fue él quien se encontró detrás del mencionado y le puso las manos en los hombros -Jejeje... Estoy ocupado- una gotita resbaló por su cabeza

-¿Y no será que tienes miedo y te quieres escabullir?- preguntó Rei en tono casual

-¿Yo?. ¿Miedo?- se señaló con una cara de incredulidad -¡Kinomiya Takao no tiene miedo de nada!- salió de detrás del chico de las gafas con una mirada decidida –Esta bien. Iré a acompañar a Kyouju a su casa y después iremos a esa mansión-

-Muy bien- sonrió el rubio mientras pensaba que su reciente plan había salido a la perfección –Te esperamos aquí-

El bicolor rulo la mirada y luego negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Volveré enseguida- sin más se dirigió a la salida

-¡Takao, espérame!- el más bajito del grupo salió corriendo tras el peliazul y luego se agarró a la manga de la chaqueta de éste en un intento por sentirse protegido –No vayas allí, Takao-

- Kyouju, no seas molesto. Allí solo hay telarañas, polvo y muebles viejos- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos para darse algo de calor -¡Que frío hace!- se quejó encogiéndose levemente

-Pero… esta noche hay luna llena- señaló el cielo, el cual estaba salpicado de pequeñas nubes –Y a partir de las doce de la noche será halloween. ¿Y si esa cosa te ataca?. ¿Y si te mira a los ojos y te hecha su maldición? Nunca podrás salir de allí. Recuerda lo que dijo Max… ¡Esa cosa es un asesino!-

El cuerpo de Takao tembló levemente, pero ni siquiera él mismo supo decir si era por el frío, o por miedo. Inconscientemente aceleró el paso.

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de idea, jefe- sentenció

-¡Eres un cabezota!. ¡No tienes que demostrarle nada a Rei y a Max!-

-Mira, ya hemos llegado a tu casa- cambió de tema. Con una sonrisa le palmeó la espalda –Nos vemos mañana, jefe. Cierra bien todas tus puertas y ventanas, no vaya a ser que la bestia…-

-¡Takao!- se quejó

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo divertido y luego agitó la mano en forma de despedida -¡Hasta mañana!- sin más salió a correr en dirección a la mansión del bicolor

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

-Sí, eso sería genial- sonrió Max ampliamente al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir su amigo –Rei, eres un genio-

-No es para tanto- sonrió levemente

-Y dinos, Kai¿te unirás a nosotros?- quiso saber el rubio –Vamos, será divertido-

-Mn…- frunció levemente el ceño al recordar la conversación de sus amigos mientras que Takao no estaba ahí. Pero luego sonrió levemente al pensar que quizá con eso Takao sería menos arrogante. Aunque… hacía tiempo que la arrogancia del peliazul había dejado de molestarle.

-¿Kai?- le llamó el chino, esperando una contestación entendible y sacando de sus pensamientos al mayor

Unos golpecitos en una de las ventanas provocaron que todos miraran en esa dirección, encontrándose con un Takao que les miraba con una amplia sonrisa y les indicaba con la mano que salieran a la calle.

-Bien, vamos- les dijo el rubio

Max y Rei salieron de la mansión, pero Kai se quedó en su posición un momento más. Miró al frente y se percató de que Takao aún seguía detrás de la ventana y que le observaba. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Después el menor le mostró una sonrisa y se alejó de ahí.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Momentos después, Takao observaba minuciosamente la gigantesca y vieja mansión que frente a sus ojos estaba. Sin duda ese lugar era una ruina.

Tenía dos pisos, y en cada uno había una fila de seis ventanas. Un amplio jardín que estaba tan deteriorado como la mansión, había malas hierbas por todas partes que le llegaban casi a las rodillas. La mayoría de las contraventanas estaban descolgadas, algunos cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos, y también se podía apreciar que el tejado tenía algún que otro agujero no muy grande.

Una pequeña brisa se levantó, meciendo levemente sus mechones de cabello azulado. Miró a su alrededor por un instante y luego tragó duro. ¿Porque Rei y Max tardaban tanto en llegar? Max había dicho que solo iba a ir un momento a su casa para coger una cosa y Rei había ido a acompañarle, pero ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos de eso.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando creyó ver una sombra pasar a través de una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Con una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa retrocedió un paso. ¿En realidad vio esa sombra?. ¿O fue su imaginación?. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando unos susurros se hicieron audibles en el lugar. No se movió ni un milímetro, incluso inconscientemente dejó de respirar y se concentró en escuchar lo que decían esas voces.

-Entra… Ven con nosotros, Kinomiya Takao-

Todo el vello de la nuca se le puso de punta. Podría jurar que había algo detrás de él, algo que le estaba mirando, podía sentirlo.

-No tengas miedo, la bestia de los ojos de sangre no te hará daño-

El peliazul se volteó con tal brusquedad que cayó sentado en el suelo, y tal y como suponía había algo a su espalda: Rei y Max. Sus amigos le habían gastado una broma que había logrado asustarle y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia mientras se incorporaba.

-Jajajaja… ¿Ves, Rei? Te dije que Takao se iba a asustar si hacíamos esto-

-¿No decías que no le temes a nada? Jajaja…- se burló también el chino

-¡Y es cierto, no le temo a nada!- se defendió de inmediato, sintiéndose molesto

-Cuando quieras puedes entrar ahí- Max señaló la puerta de entrada de la mansión con la mano

-Ahora mismo- habló mientras se sacudía el pantalón -Vamos- al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no le seguían, se volteó -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nosotros no dijimos en ningún momento que pasaríamos también la noche ahí. Solo lo dijiste tú, Takao- comentó el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros de forma despreocupada

-¿Quéé?- rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a sus amigos -¿Estáis locos?. ¡Yo solo no entro ahí por nada del mundo!-

-Si lo haces nos demostraras tu valentía-

Takao miró la puerta de la mansión y luego la verja del jardín, la cual no dejaba de chirriar al moverse con la brisa de la noche. Hasta que finalmente se decidió y con decisión se dirigió hacia la verja.

-¿Uh?. ¿A dónde vas, Takao?- interrogó Max

-Me vuelvo al dojo- dijo sin más

-¿Te da miedo?-

-… no. Pero seguramente el abuelo esté preocupado por mi- aceleró el paso y abrió la verja que chirrió aún más por el brusco movimiento

-Takao… tu abuelo no está en el dojo- habló el chino -Está de viaje¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, es cierto- dijo, pero aun así no se detuvo en su caminata

-¿Entonces porque no entras ahí?- preguntó Max, pero al no obtener respuesta salió a correr tras su amigo hasta que lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo –Takao…-

-Lo cierto es que…- comenzó a hablar dubitativo

-¿Es que…?- repitieron los otros al unísono

-Mañana por la mañana seré más valiente y podré confirmar si esa bestia existe- finalizó con una amplia sonrisa infantil mientras se rascaba la cabeza -¡Hasta mañana!-

Rei y Max casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar eso.

-¡Takao!. ¿Acaso conoces algún fantasma o criatura que se aparezca de día?-

-…no- murmuró

Los otros dos se colocaron tras el peliazul y poniéndole las manos en la espalda lo empujaron hacia la puerta de entrada. Takao encajó los talones en el suelo para evitar acercarse a la puerta, pero su forcejeo no dio mucho resultado.

-Entonces deja de decir tonterías y entra ahí-

El chino se adelantó unos pasos y abrió la gran puerta, la cual hizo un fuerte y desagradable chirrido, peor que el de la verja…

-¿Pero porque tengo que ir yo solo?- protestó una vez que sus amigos lo empujaron al interior de la mansión

-Porque tú así lo prometiste-

El japonés se volteó al escuchar eso, dispuesto a protestar.

-¡No es cierto…!- pero fue interrumpido cuando vio que Max le lanzaba algo. Lo cogió con algo de torpeza -¿Una linterna?- arqueó una ceja

-Claro. Dudo que en esa mansión haya luz eléctrica-

-Pe-pero…-

Inesperadamente, su protesta se vio interrumpida por una ráfaga de aire que hizo que la puerta se cerrara sola de un fuerte portazo que retumbó en la mansión, dejándolo todo totalmente a oscuras. De inmediato la luz de la linterna se hizo presente…

-¡Takao!. ¡Nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, amigo!- exclamó Max al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Si la bestia te ataca, grita!- exclamó el chino

-Sí. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos. Rei y yo nos quedaremos aquí-

-Gracias, amigos- respondió sarcástico el peliazul

Paseó la luz de la pequeña linterna por su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar. A la derecha había unas escaleras y a la izquierda había otras. Iluminó sus propias zapatillas y pudo comprobar que el suelo de madera estaba totalmente blanco por el polvo y que sus huellas se quedaban marcadas en éste.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, miraré éste lugar. Les demostraré a Rei y Max que no soy un cobarde, y que los fantasmas no existen-

Se dirigió hacia la izquierda y entró en la primera habitación que halló. Era una cocina bastante grande. Ingresó y estuvo allí un breve instante, como esperando a que algo ocurriera.

-¡Bah! Aquí no hay nada-

Salió de la cocina y de nuevo se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada, para luego dirigirse a la derecha. Esta vez se encontró con un inmenso comedor, con todos los muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el.

-¡Woow!. ¡Este lugar es gigantesco!- su voz retumbó en el amplió comedor -Mm… me pregunto si habrá algo de valor aquí-

Se aproximó a uno de los bultos y cogiendo la sábana la alzó con algo de brusquedad, provocando que el polvo se levantara y le golpeara en la cara. De inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a toser mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Creo que será mejor que no toque nada…- se dijo con voz ahogada

Continuó explorando el piso de abajo, pero el resto de puertas estaban cerradas con llave, dejándole con curiosidad por saber que había al otro lado de estas. Esta vez se dirigió a las escaleras y subió por las que tenía más cerca, las del lado derecho.

A cada escalera que subía se podía escuchar la madera crujir bajo sus pies. Takao tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento esas frágiles escaleras se vendrían abajo. Aún así continuó con su camino. Pero cuando estaba por llegar arriba, inesperadamente uno de los escalones no pudo soportar su peso y se rompió, dejando atrapado el pie izquierdo de Takao hasta el tobillo…

Con tan inesperado acto, la linterna se escapó de la mano del peliazul y rulo unos cuantos escalones más abajo.

-¡Aah!. ¡Maldita escalera!- protestó. Hizo fuerza hacia arriba para poder liberar su pie, pero no podía –Vamos…- masculló. Agarró su propia pierna y tiró hacia arriba pero no logró nada -¡Rei!. ¡Max!- gritó -¡Ayudadme, me he quedado atrapado!-

En el piso de abajo, frente a las escaleras, una silueta encapuchada observaba en silencio al peliazul forcejear por liberarse.

Takao alzó la vista al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él acompañados del inconfundible crujido de la madera.

-¿Uh?- como pudo se volteó, pero no vio nada, además de que la luz de la linterna no era suficiente para ver con claridad desde esa distancia. Volvió la vista al frente y se rascó la cabeza –Que raro, juraría que había escuchado unos pasos. ¡Rei!. ¡Maxie!… Oh, venga chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda- farfulló comenzando a ponerse de mal humor –Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos- repitió en tono burlón las anteriores palabras de su rubio amigo –De acuerdo, ya veo que tendré que salir yo solo- nuevamente sujetó su pierna y con todas sus fuerzas tiró hacia arriba –Sal de una veeez- ordenó de forma ahogada debido al forcejeo hasta que finalmente consiguió su objetivo -¡Genial!-

Bajó unos escalones y se agachó a recoger la linterna del suelo. Nuevamente escuchó el crujir de la madera y eso le puso alerta. No estaba solo. Rápidamente se incorporó y pulsó el botón de la linterna, pero ésta no se encendió. Se había roto por el golpe cuando se cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y el susto…

-Oh, linterna no me hagas esto- rogó en voz baja y de forma nerviosa

Pulsó insistentemente el botón de la linterna hasta que finalmente está se encendió. Sonrió aliviado, pero ésta se borró al darse cuenta de que el crujir de la madera cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de él.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó sin rodeos, pero solo el sonido de los pasos acompañados por el insistente crujir de la madera fue su respuesta -¡Responde!… ¿Rei?… ¿Max?…- sin dudar llevó la luz de la linterna hacia al frente -¡¡Aaahh!!- el grito asustado hizo eco

Con torpeza subió un par de escalones aún de espaldas. ¡No podía creer lo que veía!. Un tipo encapuchado subía las escaleras, y estaba demasiado cerca de él para su gusto. Sin dudarlo más, se dio la vuelta y subió las últimas escaleras a toda velocidad pero dando algún que otro tropezón. Una vez arriba giró a la derecha en un pasillo que para su suerte estaba algo iluminado ya que el techo tenía un agujero considerable…

-¿Qué demonios era eso?- se preguntó sin dejar de correr –Tengo que esconderme- súbitamente se detuvo e iluminó con la linterna en la dirección en la que acababa de venir corriendo para comprobar si esa criatura le seguía. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que el pasillo estaba vacío -¿Y si es… la bestia de los ojos de sangre?- rápidamente sacudió la cabeza fuertemente –¡No!. Céntrate, Takao. Esa cosa no existe, es solo un cuento de niños-

Abrió una puerta que había a su izquierda con cautela. Esa habitación sería un buen escondite por el momento. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio un par de ojos pequeños brillar. Lo miraban a él. Parpadeó repetidas veces y tragó duro al ver que ya no eran dos ojos, eran cuatro. Pulsó el botón de la linterna para ver que había ahí, pero nuevamente la linterna no se encendió.

Escuchó una especie de gruñido proveniente de esos ojos y retrocedió un paso. Ahora había seis ojos. Con un grito asustado, cerró de un fuerte portazo que levantó un poco de polvo. Se quedó estático delante de la puerta, como esperando cerciorarse de que esa criatura tan extraña no iba a ir detrás de él. Alzó la linterna a la altura de su cara y la fulminó con la mirada. Pulsó el botón de ésta y esta vez se encendió sin problemas.

-Maldita linterna. ¿Porque tengo la sensación de que se está riendo de mi? Se enciende cuando le da la gana- farfulló molesto

Iluminó el final del pasillo y continuó caminando. Aunque había muchas puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, no se fiaba de abrir ninguna. ¿Y si había alguna criatura extraña en alguna de esas habitaciones? De repente detuvo sus pasos. Tenía la sensación de que había algo tras él. Frunció levemente el ceño y agudizó su oído, intentando escuchar hasta el más pequeño de los sonidos. Pero para su suerte y tranquilidad no escuchó nada.

Con un pequeño suspiro inició nuevamente su andar. Pero esa sensación de que había algo tras él no desaparecía, es más, aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Sin dejar de caminar, nuevamente agudizó su oído. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar pasos a su espalda. ¿Realmente estaba escuchando pasos a su espalda, o era el eco de sus propios pasos? Una vez más se detuvo, pero temía voltear. Debía reconocer que estaba asustado.

-¿Hay… alguien ahí?-

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado. Esa era una mansión abandonada, llena de polvo, telarañas y muebles viejos… Nada más. ¿Pero y ese tipo encapuchado que vio en las escaleras?. ¿Y esa criatura con seis ojos brillantes que vio hace un momento?.

Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados. ¡No!. ¡Él no era ningún cobarde!.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- repitió. Esta vez su voz se escuchó firme y sin rastro de temor en ella -Sal de tu escondite si te atreves, seas lo que seas. ¡No te tengo miedo!-

Una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo, sacándole un pequeño respingo al principio, pero luego sonrió aliviado.

-Chicos, ya era hora de que vinierais. Empezaba a pensar que me habíais dejado abandonado- posó la mano libre en la que estaba sobre su hombro y al hacerlo algo le llamó la atención -¿Uh?- palpó esa mano con más detenimiento. Había algo extraño en ella pero no sabía decir que era –Max, deberías comer un poco más, te estas quedando muy delgado- aconsejó con preocupación y sin dejar de palpar esa mano

-Aquí estoy… Kinomiya Takao…-

-¡¡……!!-

Todo su vello se puso de punta al escuchar una ronca voz a su espalda. Entonces esa mano… ¡Esa mano!…

-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte al entrar aquí-

Con el cuerpo rígido y los nervios a flor de piel, se atrevió a mirar la mano que había sobre su hombro. Su cara se puso azul al ver que era una mano esquelética…

-¡¡AAAH!!- el fuerte grito asustado retumbó hasta en el más escondido rincón de esa vieja mansión. De un manotazo alejó esa mano de sí -¡No me toques!- intentó salir corriendo, pero tropezó con su propio pie y calló estrepitosamente al suelo, perdiendo la linterna por segunda vez en la noche y esta vez también la gorra -¡Aléjate de mi!- ordenó aún en el suelo

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Sus ojos rojos observaban la fachada de la vieja mansión. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo. Observó el cielo al notar que el lugar se había oscurecido un poco y pudo apreciar que una de las tantas nubes había ocultado la luna. El rojo de sus ojos se intensificó con esa oscuridad. Inesperadamente un fuerte grito asustado proveniente de la mansión rompió esa calma. Sintiendo curiosidad, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mansión con pasos seguros.

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **SHOUNEN-AI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

* * *

**Takao Kinomiya:** Tyson Granger

**Kyouju:** Kenny

**Rei Kon:** Ray Kon

* * *

_**Dedicación:**__ Dedico éste fic a todas aquellas personas que me leen desde que comencé a escribir (hace un año XD) y que me animan a continuar con sus reviews. ¡Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo! _

_Pero éste capitulo en especial se lo dedico a mi hermana: Kaily Hiwatari, como regalo de cumpleaños que fue el día 10. Gomen, hermana, pero no pude escribir nada para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños con retraso, hermana!_

**.:¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?:.**

Takao estaba agachado en el suelo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y abrazando su propia cabeza en un intento de protegerse. Se encogió más al escuchar pasos a su espalda acercándose a él. ¿Acaso era otro tipo encapuchado?. Pensar que había más de uno no le agradaba. Pero tampoco podía estar todo el tiempo ahí encogido como un cobarde, es más, se empezaba a parecer a Kyouju y eso no le gustaba…

Los pasos finalmente se detuvieron tras él.

-Tú… bestia de los ojos de sangre, no te atrevas a tocarme o lo pagarás muy caro- amenazó aún en esa posición

De un hábil movimiento sacó su lanzador con su blade preparado para lanzar y se volteó encarando a esa criatura. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de su error, había mirado a esa criatura a los ojos… Esos ojos rojos le observaban detenidamente. Ahora esa criatura le echaría su maldición. Se sentía intimidado con esa fría mirada.

Lo único que podía mirar era ese par de ojos rojos. No podía ver nada más ya que la linterna se había apagado cuando se cayó al suelo. ¡Él y su maldita suerte con esa linterna!.

La luz de la luna comenzó a entrar paulatinamente por una de las ventanas rotas, volviendo a iluminar vagamente el largo pasillo. Cuando el peliazul vio con más claridad quien se hallaba frente a él, abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero interiormente se sentía muy aliviado. Aunque ahora una duda le asaltaba. ¿Dónde estaba ese tipo encapuchado?. ¿Y en que momento se había ido?…

-¿Quieres dejar de apuntarme?- preguntó con seriedad

-Ka-Kai…- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -¿Qué haces aquí?-

De inmediato volvió a guardar su beyblade y su lanzador mientras suspiraba hondo por el alivio. Se sentía tan contento de ver a Kai ahí que si no fuese por el hecho de que el bicolor le lanzaría por la ventana si lo hiciese le daría un abrazo…

-¿Porque has gritado?- le respondió con otra pregunta

-Kai, no te vas a creer esto…-

-Mn… sorpréndeme-

-Los chicos tenían razón, está mansión está encantada- habló algo acelerado, todavía estaba nervioso por lo que le acababa de ocurrir

-¿Encantada?- reiteró con tranquilidad mientras arqueaba una ceja

-¡Sí! Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes- miró a su alrededor con desconfianza, aunque sin la luz de la linterna no podía ver mucho –Antes de que esa cosa vuelva a aparecer-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Un tipo encapuchado me seguía. No…- negó con la cabeza –no es una persona, es un… un esqueleto. Y tenía una voz horrible. Me dijo… me dijo que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte al entrar aquí. Y también sabe mi nombre. ¡Esa cosa quiere matarme, Kai!- casi le gritó sintiéndose de nueva cuenta alterado –¡La bestia de los ojos de sangre existe!-

Kai le miró con seriedad durante unos segundos y luego aguantó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que Takao frunciera el ceño con molestia.

-Me tomas el pelo¿verdad?- aseguró el bicolor volviendo a su típico tono neutro

-¡No!- de mala gana tomó la linterna del suelo

-Os advertí que no era buena idea ver esas películas de miedo, pero como siempre vosotros no me hicisteis caso- le reprendió con voz severa y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Insinúas que me lo estoy inventando?- preguntó casi en un grito, agitando los brazos

Kai se inclinó hacia delante con el rostro grave y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro del menor, el cual se ruborizó levemente por la cercanía y se calmó casi por completo.

-¿No eras tú el que decía que no le temía a nada y que los fantasmas no existían?-

Takao infló los mofletes con enfado al escuchar el tono burlón que había empleado Kai al hacer la pregunta, e incluso el sonrojo había desaparecido de su rostro casi de forma súbita…

-¡Y no le temo a nada!- aseguró

-Sí, se nota- habló sarcástico mientras se enderezaba –Será mejor que salgamos de aquí-

-Pero yo le prometí a Rei y a Max que…-

-No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Nos vamos- sentenció mirando a Takao seriamente

El peliazul no dijo nada al darse cuenta de que esas palabras también las había dicho Kyouju. Por otro lado… Kai le estaba mandando una de esas miradas congelantes a las que no te puedes negar… y él ya quería salir de ese lugar. Así que sin más asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Apenas esquivó al mayor para comenzar a andar cuando vio algo junto a las escaleras que le hizo detenerse en seco: El encapuchado…

-¡Ahí está!- señaló de forma acusadora mientras miraba al bicolor -¡Kai, detrás de ti!. ¡Rápido!-

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Takao?- preguntó en tono cansado mientras se volteaba –Mn… ¿Qué? No hay nada- se encogió de hombros

-¿Q-qué?- balbuceó. Llevó la mirada al frente y en efecto, ahí delante no había nada –Pero… pero si yo había visto…-

Kai le arrebató la linterna de la mano de un solo movimiento algo brusco y comenzó a andar. El menor le siguió aunque aún estaba sorprendido por lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Y si lo estaba imaginando todo?

Estaban por bajar las escaleras cuando repentinamente el peliazul tomó a Kai del brazo y tiró de él, tomando a éste por sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero enseñarte antes de irnos-

El bicolor tan solo se dejó guiar por Takao hasta una de tantas puertas del pasillo en el que acababan de estar.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Abre la puerta- pidió Takao –Antes vi algo realmente extraño ahí dentro-

-¿Si lo hago nos iremos de una vez?-

-Aja- asintió en un movimiento firme de cabeza

Kai abrió la puerta con desgano pero su rostro se tornó confuso al ver un par de ojos pequeños brillar, y de un momento a otro, ese par de ojos pasaron a ser seis y un pequeño gruñido se empezó a escuchar.

Takao miró sobre el hombro del bicolor y nuevamente se sorprendió al ver esos ojos brillantes y escuchar ese gruñido.

-¿Ves, Kai? Eso es lo que vi antes- le susurró al oído para que esa criatura no le escuchara

El mayor se encogió levemente ante ese susurro en su oído mientras un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. ¿En que momento Takao se había puesto tan cerca de él? Aún así guardo la postura y no dejó que eso le afectara.

-Umn…- sin más rodeos llevó la luz de la linterna hacia esos ojos misteriosos y lo que vio casi lo hace irse de espaldas. Cerró los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño –Takao… no puedo creer que tengas miedo de unos simples gatos-

-¿Gatos?- nuevamente se volvió a asomar por el hombro del mayor y vio lo que Kai iluminaba con la linterna -¡Unos gatos!- casi gritó

En un rincón de la habitación se hallaban tres pequeños gatos, los cuales les miraban con recelo mientras gruñían enseñando sus pequeños dientes y curvaban su espalda hacia arriba.

-¡Unos gatos!- volvió a repetir el peliazul con incredulidad

-Takao… estas tan asustado que cualquier cosa que ves y escuchas piensas que es… una criatura de ultratumba o algo así- sin más cerró la puerta y nuevamente se dirigió a las escaleras, siendo seguido de inmediato por el menor

-¡No estoy asustado!- le discutió -¡Lo que yo vi…!-

-¡Basta, Takao!- y con eso dio toda la conversación por finalizada

Agradeció mentalmente que el peliazul no continuara con sus tonterías de "esqueletos encapuchados" y "criaturas extrañas" Sabía que después de todo había sido buena idea ir a buscar a Takao a esa mansión, pues tal y como esperaba, éste estaba bastante asustado. Aunque de ninguna manera le diría al peliazul que había ido allí a buscarlo a él porque estaba preocupado. Le extrañó ver que Takao estaba solo, ya que pensaba que Rei y Max estarían con él.

Cuando bajó el primer escalón algo le llamó la atención, uno de los escalones tenía un agujero. Sin más lo esquivó y continuó bajando.

-Takao, ten cuidado con el…-

-¡Aah!-

-… agujero del escalón- finalizó en un murmullo cansado. Se volteó e iluminó al menor -¿Y ahora que?- preguntó algo hastiado

¿Porque era tan difícil salir de esa mansión? Tan solo tenían que bajar unos escalones, andar unos pasos y ya estarían fuera, pero con Takao eso parecía una misión imposible. Tal parecía que estarían toda la noche ahí.

-¡Mi pie!- se quejó –De nuevo me he quedado atrapado en este odioso agujero-

-¿De nuevo?- subió un par de escalones hasta estar frente al peliazul, el cual en ese momento era un poco más alto que él debido a que estaba en el escalón de arriba, por lo que tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada para seguir hablando con él -¿No me digas que has caído ahí antes? Aunque claro, es normal. Solo tú caerías dos veces en el mismo agujero- sonrió de forma apenas perceptible, pero con evidente diversión

-¡Kai!- gritó -¡Si no tuviese el pie atrapado te juro que…!-

-¿Qué?- interrumpió con seriedad

-Se me olvidaba que tú eres tan perfecto que nunca cometes el mismo error dos veces- dijo con cierta ironía. Lo miró un breve instante con el ceño fruncido y luego sujetó su propia pierna para liberarse, pero al igual que antes no podía –Kai… si me ayudas puede que nos vayamos antes- habló algo molesto

-Que remedio-

Dejó la linterna en el suelo, junto a él, e inclinándose sujetó la pierna de Takao para tirar hacia arriba. El menor para guardar el equilibrio apoyó una mano en el hombro del bicolor y la otra la puso sobre la polvorienta baranda de las escaleras.

-Tira hacia arriba, Takao-

-¡Eso hago!- exclamó de forma ahogada por el forcejeo

-Esta bien, probemos una vez más. ¡Ahora!-

Takao hizo fuerza hacia arriba y giró su pie como pudo, mientras que Kai también tiraba hacia arriba, pero parecía imposible poder sacar el pie del peliazul de ese agujero. Kai se enderezó mientras suspiraba.

-Me rindo- fue lo único que dijo

-¿Qué?. ¿Y me vas a dejar así?- lo miró suplicante –No serías capaz de irte sin mí¿verdad?- abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a Kai agacharse a recoger la linterna. ¿De verdad se iba a marchar sin él? En cuanto el mayor se enderezó le volvió a poner las manos en los hombros para detenerlo –¡No te vayas!- esta vez tiro hacia arriba de su pie con cierta desesperación –Enseguida… sacaré el pie de éste… agujero, pero no te vayas- habló con torpeza mientras forcejeaba –Kai…-

-¿Mn?-

-No puedo sacar el pie, me hago daño- le dijo con un leve mohín de puchero. Escuchó a Kai suspirar y entonces agregó –Si quieres irte, hazlo- hizo un ademán con la mano –Pero si la bestia de los ojos de sangre me mata, será tu culpa-

-Takao… ¿todavía estás con esa tontería?-

-¡No es una tontería, yo lo vi perfectamente!-

-¿Igual que viste esa criatura extraña de antes?- preguntó sarcástico –Luego resultaron ser unos simples gatos-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que lo vi!- reiteró, acercándose un poco al otro -¡Incluso me tocó el hombro! No sabes como me sentí… ¡casi me da un infarto!-

Nuevamente se quedó callado cuando vio que Kai le miraba con seriedad. ¿Porque no le creía?. ¿Tan difícil era?

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de otra cosa, con la discusión se había acercado demasiado al bicolor, podía ver su rostro de cerca. Y por la posición en la que se encontraba… sus manos sobre los hombros de Kai y sus rostros bastante cerca, daba la impresión de que iba a besar a Kai… o algo así. Y ahora que pensaba... si él estaba pensando eso, tal vez Kai estaría pensando lo mismo.

Olvidándose de su pie atrapado se separó con brusquedad del mayor con la intención de subir un par de escalones. Pero su huída se vio interrumpida cuando recibió un tirón en su pie que le hizo caer de frente.

-¡Cuidado!-

Takao se quedó mudo y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de cómo había terminado su caída. Inconscientemente había abrazado a Kai en un acto reflejo de sujetarse a algo y su rostro estaba escondido en la curvatura del cuello del bicolor. Mientras que el mayor, tenía sujeto al peliazul por el brazo izquierdo y la otra mano la tenía un poco más arriba de la cintura de éste…

-Takao…- le llamó con seriedad

-……- se quedó callado. Tan solo alzó la mirada, esperando algún regaño de Kai

-… eres un patoso- finalizó con un tono de voz suave que sorprendió al menor

-Ha sido un accidente, no fue mi culpa- volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez con un sonrojo apenas perceptible en las mejillas -Em… mi pie…- se excusó en un susurro, sintiéndose avergonzado de la posición en la que se encontraban. De un fugaz movimiento se separó lo que su pie atrapado le permitió –Kai¿qué te parece si te vas adelantando hacia tu mansión?- le preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no había pasado nada -Yo te alcanzo después-

-Uhm…-

-Venga, vete, vete- nuevamente hizo un ademán con la mano –Además, Rei y Max están ahí fuera, seguro que ellos me ayudan con esto- sin más se inclinó para tomar su propia pierna y continuar con su forcejeo

-Ahí fuera no hay nadie- fue lo único que dijo

-¿Qué?- gritó sorprendido mientras se incorporaba –Pero eso no es posible…-

-¿Dónde está tu gorra?- fue la pregunta que interrumpió al peliazul

-Mi… ¿Mi gorra?- sintiéndose confundido se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su gorra… ¡no estaba! -¡Mi gorra! Se me ha olvidado cogerla cuando me caí al suelo-

-… ¿dónde está?-

-Está en el pasillo donde me encontraste…- ant­­­es de terminar de hablar, vio que Kai subía las escaleras -¿Kai?- preguntó confundido

-Ahora vuelvo-

-De acuerdo- murmuró

Continuó con lo suyo. Con un poco de suerte podría sacar su pie antes de que Kai regresara, así no se quedaría solo allí.

-Yo no soy un patoso- masculló, recordando las palabras de Kai –Toda la culpa la tiene esa linterna que se enciende y se apaga cuando quiere… y esos tontos gatos… y… y… ese esqueleto encapuchado o bestia de los ojos de sangre, da igual su nombre…-

Se quedó callado al escuchar unos pasos a su espalda. Como pudo miró sobre su hombro, pensando que era el bicolor quien estaba tras él. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que nuevamente se trataba del encapuchado. Sintiéndose asustado llevó la mirada a sus pies y nuevamente comenzó a forcejear por sacar su pie, pero no lo lograba.

-Kinomiya Takao…- la ronca voz rompió el silencio

-… ¡Tú!. ¡No te acerques a mí!- ordenó sin dejar de lado su tarea, es más, sus movimientos eran mucho más bruscos, y aunque se hacía daño no le importaba con tal de poder liberarse

-Entrégame tu corazón…- avanzó un paso mientras alargaba su esquelético brazo hacia el peliazul

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con un segundo grito asustado forcejó de forma desesperada por liberarse, y para su suerte esta vez sí pudo salir aunque su tobillo estaba algo adorlorido…

-¡Sí!- exclamó con una sonrisa aliviada. Esta vez se giró y encaró al encapuchado -¡No te atrevas a tocarme porque sino yo…!-

Su advertencia se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó ruido y vio un pequeño objeto brillante dirigirse hacia el encapuchado y golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza. Una vez que ese objeto calló en el suelo, puedo comprobar lo que era…

-¡Dranzer!- exclamó sorprendido, pero después sonrió -… ¡Kai!- su sonrisa se amplió más al ver al mencionado parado frente a su peonza azul, la cual continuaba girando en el suelo, y fulminando al encapuchado con la mirada, o al menos eso parecía ya que con la oscuridad no veía muy bien.

Pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente y una gran gota se deslizó por su cabeza cuando miró al encapuchado. Éste se había doblado totalmente hacia atrás por el fuerte golpe, y la parte de atrás de la cabeza de éste chocaba con sus propios talones.

-Ya era hora de que salieras de ahí, Takao- dijo Kai con seriedad, pero sin apartar la mirada del encapuchado

-¡Ouch! Eso debe de ser doloroso- aseguró mientras señalaba al encapuchado

Ambos esperaron expectantes desde su lugar para ver que haría esa cosa. Lo vieron intentar incorporarse con bastante esfuerzo y una voz muy débil se escuchaba murmurar cosas que ellos no lograban entender. Un pequeño grito se escuchó, parecía una voz de niño que a los dos se les hizo bastante familiar pero que no supieron reconocer en ese momento.

Segundos después, el encapuchado se incorporó, pero su cuerpo se volvió a doblar de una forma inhumana. Ésta vez fue hacia delante, con la frente chocando con la punta de los pies.

-Ka-Kai… creo que lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte- comentó el peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa y una segunda gota deslizándose por su sien

-Uhm… Él se lo buscó- se excusó con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una gota también se deslizaba por su sien

Finalmente el encapuchado se enderezó y miró a ambos chicos. Takao frente a él, aún en las escaleras. Y Kai a su izquierda, a unos pasos de él y parecía fulminarle con la mirada.

-¡Corre!- gritó el encapuchado con la misma voz infantil de antes mientras salía a correr de una forma muy extraña

-¡Oye, tú!- le llamó el bicolor, pero fue ignorado -¡Vuelve aquí!- sin más tomó su beyblade y salió a correr tras el encapuchado perdiéndose ambos entre la oscuridad de la vista de Takao

-¡Kai, espera!- terminó de subir las escaleras, pero ya no veía el mayor en el pasillo -¡Kai!- le volvió a llamar con preocupación –Esa voz… creo que la conozco. La he escuchado en algún lugar- murmuró pensativo. Momentos después escuchó pasos acercarse a él y vio una silueta entre la oscuridad del pasillo -¡Ahí estas!- en cuestión de segundos tenía el lanzador en la mano con su peonza preparada para ser lanzada –No te acerques o te arrepentirás-

-Takao, deja de hacer el tonto y salgamos de aquí de una vez-

-¿Ka-Kai?- parpadeó confundo al reconocer la voz -Pensaba que eras esa cosa extraña-

-"¿Cosa extraña?"- reiteró con seriedad

El peliazul abrió la boca para excusarse, pero no pudo ya que inesperadamente el mayor le puso la gorra en la cabeza con cierta brusquedad y con la visera hacia delante…

-¡Mi gorra!- sonrió mientras se la colocaba como siempre, vuelta hacia atrás -¡Gracias!-

Sin decir nada, Kai pasó de largo a Takao y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. El peliazul no tardó en seguirle. Una vez que bajaron las escaleras, el bicolor vio algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención. En el polvo del suelo de madera se habían quedado marcadas tres tipos diferentes de huellas de zapatillas. Se suponía que solamente debían de haber dos: la de Takao y la suya.

Abrió la puerta y agradeció mentalmente el que por fin pudiesen salir de ahí. La puerta se cerró por segunda vez con un portazo.

-Kai¿qué ha pasado con el encapuchado?- curioseó

-No lo se. Es bastante rápido y con la oscuridad no podía ver mucho-

-¿Y si…?- su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando entre las espesas hierbas pudo divisar a alguien conocido para ambos -¡Rei!-

Acelerando el paso se acercó a su amigo chino, el cual estada de rodillas en el suelo. Una vez junto a éste pudo apreciar que su rubio amigo estaba recostado y tenía apoyada la cabeza en las piernas de Rei. Eso le dejó bastante contrariado…

-¿Eh?… Rei¿habéis estado aquí todo el tiempo?-

-S-sí- tartamudeó sin alzar la mirada -¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-¿Habéis estado aquí todo el tiempo y no os habéis dignado a entrar a ayudarme?- preguntó incrédulo -¡Ahí dentro está la bestia de los ojos de sangre!- exclamó mientras señalaba a la mansión de forma acusadora –Y esa cosa me hubiera matado de no ser porque…-

-Deja de decir tonterías- interrumpió Kai mientras se unía a ellos. Llevó la mirada al rubio y su ceño se frunció levemente al ver algo extraño en éste -¿Qué le pasa a Max?-

-Eem... Pues... está durmiendo. Ha tenido un día agotador-

-¿Y ese chichón que tiene en la frente?- se agachó para apreciarlo mejor –Parece reciente- comentó con seriedad

-¡Hey, Max!. ¡Despierta, es hora de irnos!- casi gritó el peliazul con las manos a ambos lados de su boca, pero el rubio no reaccionaba -¿Um?. ¿Seguro que ésta dormido, Rei?-

-Por supuesto- respondió algo acelerado. Como pudo se puso de pie, sujetando a Max que aún no abría los ojos

-Pobre Max, realmente está agotado- se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Rei y al rubio –Sube a Max a mi espalda, lo cargaré hasta la mansión de Kai-

-Takao, no creo que…-

-Hazlo- sentenció

-Está bien- entre él y Kai cargaron a Max en la espalda del peliazul para después tomar una mochila del suelo y se la echó a la espalda. Pero eso Takao no lo vio ya que se adelantó con Max

-¿Qué llevas en esa mochila, Rei?-

El chino casi tropieza al escuchar la repentina pregunta del bicolor.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan curioso, Kai?- preguntó con una falsa sonrisa

Inconscientemente, cogió la mochila y con ambos brazos la apretó contra su pecho, como si sintiera que Kai podía ver a través de la tela de la mochila lo que ésta contenía.

-… es solo que te noto algo intranquilo con esa mochila- explicó con seriedad, sin despegar la mirada del frente

-¿Intranquilo?- se sintió sudar frío ante eso. Llevó también la mirada hacia el frente, encontrándose con Takao cargando a Max –Creo que le diré a Takao que me deje cargar a Max un momento. Debe de estar cansado- dijo para así poder huir de Kai

-De acuerdo. Déjame tu mochila, yo la llevaré-

-¡No!- casi gritó, ganándose una severa mirada de Kai por semejante grito y que Takao detuviera su caminata y se volteara para mirarle

-¿Ocurre algo, Rei?- preguntó Takao preocupado -¿Porque gritas?-

-No es nada-

Takao no le dio más importancia y continuó caminando. Pero Kai comenzó a sospechar del comportamiento de su chino amigo. Rei estaba realmente extraño. Miró de soslayo la mochila que el otro apretaba contra su pecho como si fuese el objeto más importante del mundo, y en ese momento vio algo de lo que antes no se había percatado: De la parte superior de la mochila que Rei protegía con tanto recelo, sobresalía un poco de tela negra.

-"Es igual que la de ese encapuchado"-

Pensó, pero en ese momento algo le llegó a la cabeza. La repentina desaparición de Max y Rei… Esa tercera huella en el suelo de la mansión… El chichón en la cabeza de Max… Esa tela negra que sobresalía de la mochila… Además, Rei no se había sorprendido al verle en la mansión con ellos… Y muchas otras cosas más que en ese momento comenzaban a tener sentido.

¿Podría ser que…?

FLASH BACK… …

En cuanto Takao salió de la mansión con Kyo, Max fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado.

-¡Ja! Takao se ha creído ese cuento de la bestia de los ojos de sangre- aseguró mientras reía -¿Y has visto lo pálido que se ha puesto?-

-Jajaja... Sí. ¿Pero en serio crees que pasará ahí la noche, Max?-

-Seeh-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir... ¿porque no asustamos un poco a Takao antes de que entre en esa mansión?- propuso el chino –Ya sabes, para crear ambiente-

-Sí, eso sería genial- sonrió Max ampliamente al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir su amigo –Rei, eres un genio-

-No es para tanto- sonrió levemente

-Y dinos, Kai¿te unirás a nosotros?- quiso saber el rubio –Vamos, será divertido-

-Mn…-

FIN FLASH BACK… …

Pero Max y Rei no serían capaces de hacerle algo así a Takao. Habían dicho que solo iban a atemorizar un poco a Takao antes de que entrara en la mansión, pero de eso a vestirse de hombre encapuchado era muy diferente.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

El primer lugar al que llegaron fue la mansión de Kai, y Takao no dudó en pararse frente a la puerta de entrada, cosa que le extrañó al bicolor…

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?- interrogó con seriedad

-¿Qué crees que hago? Espero a que abras la puerta, necesito descansar un momento-

-Pues descansa en tu casa- fue lo único que dijo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura

-Pero es que tengo que llevar a Max a su casa y está muy lejos- infló los mofletes en berrinche -¿Y porque no dormimos todos aquí?- propuso, y en cuanto Kai abrió la puerta entró sin pedir permiso -Gracias, Kai- dijo con una sonrisa

Kai abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero en ese momento el chino también ingresó en su mansión sin su permiso, dejándole nuevamente con la palabra en la boca…

-Gracias, Kai- agradeció también Rei siguiendo a Takao, debía de estar con Max cuando éste despertase

Cuando el bicolor vio al chino ingresar en su mansión, olvidó sus protestas a un lado y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Después de todo no sería tan mala idea que ellos se quedaran ahí. Sin más ingresó también, cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia donde estaban los demás…

Entró en la amplia sala, donde todavía estaban las velas que los demás habían colocado por todas partes para contar esas absurdas historias de terror, aunque estaban apagadas. Vio como entre Rei y Takao recostaban a Max en el sofá. Se acercó a ellos y volvió a mirar la frente del rubio donde el cardenal ahora era más llamativo ya que estaban en un lugar iluminado…

Por otro lado, Takao pensaba la manera de no dormir solo en su dojo esa noche. Se había colado en la mansión con la excusa de que estaba cansado, pero lo cierto es que no quería estar solo después de haber visto ese encapuchado en la mansión. Debía ingeniárselas para que Kai les dejase dormir ahí… por lo menos esa noche.

-¿Estas seguro de que Max solo duerme, Rei?- preguntó Kai, mirando al mencionado de forma inquisidora pero disimulada a la vez

-Claro que sí. Es que hoy ha tenido un día tan pesado que está realmente cansado-

-……-

Takao se dio cuenta de que Kai no dejaba de mirar a Rei de una forma extraña. Y por otro lado, Rei tampoco dejaba de mirar a Kai, pero su chino amigo parecía nervioso o asustado. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar en ese momento. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero escuchó una especie de murmullo apagado que le robó toda la atención. Miró hacia abajo y vio que se trataba de Max el cual estaba despertando…

El rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose bastante desconcertado y adolorido. Se sentó mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza…

-¡Aah!. ¡Rei, te juro que es la última vez que me visto de…! Mmm...- pero una mano sobre su boca le silenció

Abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa vio que no estaba donde pensaba, se encontraba en la mansión de Kai. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Takao frente a él, sentado en el sofá y mirándole con atención. Kai estaba de pie y a su lado y parecía fulminarle con la mirada. Giró un poco la cabeza y detrás de él estaba Rei, que era quien le había tapado la boca, y ahora agradecía que lo hubiese hecho o sino hubiese hablado de más y se habría buscado un problema…

-Max¿estás bien?- preguntó el peliazul con preocupación. No le gustaba ese cardenal en la frente de su amigo para nada

-Mn, mn- asintió con la cabeza y luego retiró la mano que tapaba su boca –Me encuentro perfectamente- mintió con su típica sonrisa

-¿Seguro?. ¿No estás cansado? Kai ha dicho que te puedes quedar a dormir aquí- inventó, solo esperaba que Kai no se quejara

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el rubio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Llevo la mirada al bicolor, quien asentía con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dejando sorprendidos a los demás –No quiero molestar…-

-Pero si no molestas- interrumpió Takao tomando a Max del brazo de forma algo brusca y repentina –Además, Rei y yo también vamos a dormir aquí esta noche- hizo que su amigo se pusiera de pie y lo llevó con él en dirección a las escaleras –¡Mira que tarde es ya, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir!- y sin más continuó tirando del brazo de su amigo y subió al piso de arriba

-Jejeje… Que impaciente es Takao, si ni siquiera sabe en que habitación va a dormir- habló el chino de forma nerviosa. Al percatarse de que solo él y Kai estaban ahí, de inmediato se puso de pie con la mochila entre sus brazos –Yo también me voy a dormir- y con una huída disimulada subió en busca de sus amigos.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Takao se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación que Kai le había dicho. De las tres habitaciones, la suya era la que más alejada estaba de la habitación del bicolor. Sacó las manos de entre las sábanas y las alzó a la altura de su cara para contemplarlas. Sonrió al recordar que había podido abrazar a Kai aunque sea un breve instante.

Pero luego su sonrisa se borro al recordar lo que había pasado en esa vieja mansión abandonada, ahora Kai pensaría que era un cobarde por haberse asustado de unos gatos y un patoso porque su pie se quedó atrapado en un agujero de las escaleras.

-No soy un patoso, ni un cobarde- murmuró con el ceño levemente fruncido

Y al recordar al encapuchado no pudo evitar taparse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Escuchó un ruido fuera de su habitación, así que sintiendo curiosidad se puso de pie y entreabrió la puerta, pero lo único que pudo ver era como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Rei.

Restándole importancia a eso, se encogió de hombros y se volvió a meter en la cama para dormir finalmente.

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: **"**Takaita Hiwatari**"**

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

ELIZABETH

JERY HIWATARI

KAILY HIWATARI

WUONERO

5HIKARU NO YAMI5

QUIMERA DREAMS

MEGUMI KINOMIYA

XIMENA...

KARI HIWATARI

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **SHOUNEN-AI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

* * *

**Takao Kinomiya:** Tyson Granger

**Kyouju:** Kenny

**Rei Kon:** Ray Kon

* * *

_**Dedicación:**__ Dedico éste fic a todas aquellas personas que me leen desde que comencé a escribir (hace un año XD) y que me animan a continuar con sus reviews. ¡Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo! _

**.:¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?:.**

Max cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Rei, pero aún así despertó al chino que dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Quién es?- murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su vista se cegó un breve instante cuando el rubio encendió la luz -¿Max?. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quería proponerte algo- comentó con su típica sonrisa

-¿Y para proponerme algo vienes a estas horas?-

-¿Porque no lo hacemos de nuevo, Rei?- preguntó, ignorando lo que el otro había preguntado

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, venga, será divertido- cogió del suelo la mochila de Rei y del interior de ésta sacó una capucha negra que le lanzó al chino -Toma- continuó hurgando en la mochila para sacar lo que quedaba dentro

-Max, no podemos hacer esto aquí, nos descubrirán. Y Kai ya sospecha demasiado- habló con preocupación mientras se ponía de pie

-¡Bah! Si Kai se entera no pasará nada, solo tenemos que procurar que Takao no se entere- sonrió con diversión mientras se subía un poco las mangas del pijama que Kai le había prestado y le quedaba bastante grande –Además, será solo un momentito. No quiero que te duelan más los hombros por mi culpa-

-Mmm…- la expresión de Rei se volvió preocupada, mientras que con una mano se sobaba el hombro derecho, aunque los dos le dolían por llevar sobre los hombros a Max toda la noche –No se…- dudó –Creo que por hoy Takao ya ha tenido suficiente-

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Solo di "sí", y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos durmiendo de nuevo-

FLASH BACK… …

Cuando Takao entró en la mansión, Max sacó de la mochila la capa, unos brazos de esqueleto de plástico y un pañuelo negro.

-Max¿estás seguro de que esto saldrá bien?- preguntó Rei, viendo como el rubio se tapaba la boca con el pañuelo y luego se ponía la capa y la capucha

-Claro que sí. Agáchate, Rei- cuando el chino lo hizo, él se montó en sus hombros y tapó también a su amigo de forma que ni siquiera se pudieran ver sus pies –Vamos allá- habló con diversión

Ingresaron en la mansión haciendo el mínimo ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta, y para su sorpresa vieron a Takao parado en las escaleras murmurando cosas in entendibles y parecía forcejear con algo. Max sonrió divertido al pensar que no estaría mal empezar a asustar al peliazul ahora que éste estaba distraído.

La noche iba pasando, todo iba sobre ruedas, se estaban divirtiendo mucho asustando a Takao, hasta que en la mansión apareció Kai y les atacó con Dranzer, provocando que Max se cayera hacia atrás y se golpeara la nuca con los talones de Rei.

-Max, despierta- masculló el chino sujetando como podía las piernas de su amigo –Despierta-

El rubio abrió los ojos sintiéndose algo mareado por el golpe que acababa de recibir en la frente y como pudo se enderezó, pero volvió a caer, esta vez hacia delante.

-¡Max!- exclamó, pero enseguida bajó su tono de voz –Espabila, o nos descubrirán-

Para su suerte, en ese momento el rubio reaccionó y se volvió a enderezar.

-Ka-Kai… creo que lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte- escucharon la voz de Takao algo nerviosa

-Uhm… Él se lo buscó- reconocieron la voz de Kai, respondiendo a lo que había dicho el peliazul

-¡Corre!- gritó Max, a lo que el chino de inmediato se echó a correr por el único camino que quedaba libre.

Bajaron por las otras escaleras y salieron de la mansión intentando no hacer ruido para que Kai no les encontrara, ya que lo habían conseguido perder de vista.

-¿Qué demonios hacía Kai ahí?- preguntó Max

-No tengo idea- respondió el chino agitado

En un mal paso, Rei se pisó la capa por accidente provocando que los dos fueran a parar al suelo y Max se volviera a golpear en la frente, quedando esta vez inconsciente.

-¡Ooh!. ¡Sabía que esto no podía salir bien!- se quejó el chino

Como pudo se puso de pie, le quitó a Max la capucha, el pañuelo y los brazos de esqueleto. Los guardó en la mochila y se sentó entre las hierbas con el rubio en su regazo, esperando a que éste despertara, y justo en ese momento vio a Kai y a Takao salir de la mansión.

-¡Rei!- fue lo que dijo Takao al verle

FIN FLASH BACK… …

Rei separó los labios dispuesto a responder, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver a Kai entrar en la habitación. Mientras que el bicolor tenía una pequeña sonrisa retorcida en los labios al ver a Rei con una capa negra con capucha entre las manos y a Max con unos brazos de esqueleto de plástico también en las manos…

-Ka-Kai…- tartamudeó el rubio -¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Porque no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?-

-Por si no lo recuerdas estoy en mi mansión- fue lo único que dijo

-Bueno… ya que esta es la habitación de Rei, supongo que querrás hablar con él, así que os dejaré a solas- se dirigió a la puerta en un disimulado intento de huída, la sonrisa de Kai no presagiaba nada bueno, pero para su mala suerte el bicolor se apoyó en la puerta cruzándose de brazos y no daba indicios de querer apartarse para dejarle paso

-Erais vosotros lo que estabais en la mansión- aseguró el mayor con voz neutra

-Nosotros no…- intentó hablar Max nuevamente para negar lo que era evidente

-¿Entonces que es eso?- señaló en un movimiento de cabeza lo que el chino tenía entre las manos -¿Vuestro disfraz para Halloween?- preguntó con cierta ironía

-Eso es…-

-Tienes razón, Kai- confesó Rei, interrumpiendo al rubio y ganándose una mirada sorprendida de éste –Éramos nosotros-

-Eso lo se. Lo que quiero saber es porque. Me dijisteis que solo ibais a asustar un poco a Takao antes de que entrara a la mansión, gastándole alguna que otra broma, pero nada más-

-Lo que pasa es que Takao siempre anda presumiendo y diciendo que no tiene miedo de nada, así que nosotros…- Max interrumpió su excusa y miró a Kai con desconcierto -¿Y porque te molesta a ti lo que le hemos hecho a Takao?-

-¡……!- en un primer instante le sorprendió la pregunta, pero de inmediato puso una pose indiferente –No me molesta- fue lo único que dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta con la intención de irse –Mañana a primera hora quiero que le contéis la verdad a Takao y os disculpéis con él- ordenó

El chino prefirió quedarse callado, pero Max de momento se quejó al escuchar eso.

-¿Disculparnos con Takao? No podemos hacer eso- le discutió algo alterado –Takao se enfadará con nosotros-

-Si no lo hacéis… ateneos a las consecuencias- habló sin voltear

-¿Desde cuando defiendes tanto a Takao?-

La respuesta que recibió fue un portazo algo brusco.

-Sabía que nos acabarían descubriendo- fue lo único que dijo el chino, dejándose caer sentado en la cama

-Takao nos va a matar en cuanto se lo digamos. ¡Joo! Kai podría guardarnos el secreto en lugar de obligarnos a contárselo todo a Takao- se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un mohín de disgusto –No entiendo porque nos obliga a disculparnos con Takao, la broma no se la hicimos a él-

-Mn…- suspiró de forma pesada

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí, y es bastante tarde-

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Max-

-Hasta mañana, Rei-

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

El peliazul abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido. Con pesadez se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba un ojo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. ¿Qué era ese ruido que había escuchado? Miró a través del cristal, pero no vio nada raro así que se dispuso a meterse de nuevo en la cama, pero nuevamente escuchó un ruido. Se volteó y lo que vio le heló la sangre: el encapuchado le observaba a través de la ventana. No podía verle la cara, pero sentía que le miraba a él.

Retrocedió unos pasos, todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Cómo era posible que el encapuchado supiera que él estaba ahí?. ¿Acaso esa cosa podía volar?. ¡Él estaba en un segundo piso!.

-Kinomiya Takao…-

Y como por arte de magia, vio como esa cosa pasaba a través del cristal de la ventana para después acercarse a él.

-… entrégame tu corazón-

El peliazul de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta, tenía que huir y avisar a sus amigos, pero misteriosamente la puerta se había quedado atrancada, no se podía abrir. Encaró al encapuchado para ver que tan cerca estaba de él. Miró en la mesita de noche para coger su beyblade, pero no estaba ahí.

-¿Buscas esto?-

Al escuchar la ronca voz, Takao miró al frente, encontrando su blade en la mano del encapuchado.

-¡Dragón!. ¡Dámelo!- exclamó alterado

-Jajajaja…- con una risa ronca e incontrolable estrujó la peonza en su esquelética mano como si se tratase de papel, dejándola reducida a polvo que dejó caer al suelo.

-Dra… Dragón…- balbuceó

-No podrás escapar-

Takao intentó moverse, pero fue en vano, era como si su cuerpo se hubiese quedado congelado de repente. No podía moverse, ni siquiera podía pestañear, y tampoco hablar. No era dueño de su cuerpo, no sabía que le pasaba.

La mano esquelética se posó en el pecho del peliazul y después se fue introduciendo poco a poco en éste.

-Te dije que no podrías escapar. Tú corazón me pertenece, jajajaja...-

Takao dejó escapar un grito áspero y ahogado de dolor al sentir esa mano enterrarse lentamente en su pecho, y después, todo se volvió oscuro para él.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

-¡¡AAAAHH...!!-

Con un fuerte grito asustado abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama de forma súbita. Le llevó unos segundos reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba: estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Kai. Su respiración era acelerada y pesada.

Con movimientos desesperados y temblorosos se palpó el pecho y después la cara por la cual descendían algunas gotas de sudor. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y retiró las sabanas hacia atrás, necesitaba aire fresco.

-Fue una pesadilla- murmuró a la nada con alivio. Miró la mesita de noche y cuando vio que su beyblade seguía ahí e intacto, en un rápido movimiento lo cogió y lo apegó a su pecho, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro –Solo… fue una pesadilla- volvió a murmurar

Apenas cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse cuando escuchó leves golpecitos en la ventana. Con una expresión asustada miró hacia allí, viendo que el ruido lo provocaban unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que chocaban con algo de fuerza contra el cristal. Sintiéndose todavía asustado, se puso de pie sin soltar su beyblade y miró con total desconfianza a todo su alrededor. No se sentía seguro ahí.

Con algo de indecisión salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Kai, la cual estaba a tres puertas de la suya. Tenía miedo y necesitaba sentirse protegido, y quien mejor que Kai para hacerlo, ya que fue él quien le ayudó en esa vieja mansión y era el ruso quien le transmitía esa sensación de protección, aunque no era la persona más simpática del mundo.

Dejó atrás la puerta de la habitación de Max y luego la de Rei. Una vez que se halló frente a la puerta de Kai, lo más lento que pudo giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado. Ahora debía de ser extremadamente cuidadoso, si Kai lo descubría durmiendo en su misma cama seguramente lo sacaría de ahí a patadas. Caminó de puntillas hacia la cama y con cuidado alzó las sabanas dispuesto a meterse en la cama.

Cuando se sentó en la cama vio a Kai moverse, así que lo más rápido que pudo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Takao...?-

La fría voz le hizo detenerse en seco un instante y finalmente volteó mientras pensaba rápidamente una excusa que darle al mayor. A pesar de su miedo se esforzó en mostrarle una linda sonrisa, pero lo que no sabía es que sus mejores sonrisas aparecían cuando menos se lo proponía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Verás, yo…- balbuceó. Todavía no se le había ocurrido nada bueno para excusarse –Lo que pasa es que…-

-¿Es que qué?- esperó una respuesta del peliazul, pero éste se quedó callado. A pesar de que había poca luz en la habitación, se percató de que la cara de Takao estaba bañada en sudor y se veía algo agitado, su cuerpo temblaba levemente -¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- aseguró con calma en una pregunta

-… uhm- desviando la vista, asintió una vez con la cabeza

El peliazul se quedó callado, esperando alguna burla o un comentario sarcástico de parte de Kai, pero la respuesta que recibió fue otra que no esperaba: vio al ruso retirar las sabanas y echarse a un lado. ¿Le estaba dando permiso para dormir con él? No esperaba eso por nada del mundo.

-Si te dejo dormir solo, seguramente te dará un ataque al corazón- aseguró con seriedad

Takao entendió perfectamente la indirecta. No se hizo de rogar y de inmediato se metió en la gran cama junto al ruso.

-Gracias, Kai- le sonrió levemente, pero éste al instante le dio la espalda

-Um... Ya que. Ahora cállate, quiero dormir- ordenó

El menor no dijo nada más, no quería tentar su suerte y que Kai le echara de ahí. Cerró lo ojos para intentar dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacía veía a ese encapuchado haciendo polvo su beyblade y después arrancándole el corazón a él. Inconscientemente apretó la peonza en su mano, desde que despertó no la había soltado.

Un par de horas habían pasado y Takao no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Bufó exasperado y se volteó hacia la izquierda, topándose de lleno con unos ojos color rojo sangre que le observaban. Rojos… como los de la bestia.

-¡Aaahh…!- gritó totalmente alterado, hasta que una mano en su boca le silenció

-… si sigues haciendo tanto escándalo te irás a tu habitación- habló con seriedad mientras retiraba la mano

Takao miró con curiosidad los ojos de Kai, se veían oscurecidos debido a la penumbra de la habitación y daba la impresión de que eran totalmente rojos. La pequeña aventura en esa mansión le había afectado más de lo que él pensaba, ya hasta se asustaba al ver los ojos de su ex-capitán, y se sentía como un autentico cobarde.

-Ahora duérmete- ordenó el bicolor

Takao recordó que antes de que él gritara, vio que Kai estaba despierto y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?-

-**Tú** no me dejas dormir moviéndote todo el tiempo de un lado para otro- mintió

Lo cierto era que desde que Takao se había metido en su cama no había podido dormir al saber que lo tenía tan cerca, pero obviamente no le iba a decir el verdadero motivo.

-Lo siento- murmuró

-¿Tanto miedo te dio tu pesadilla?- preguntó con neutralidad mientras cambiaba de posición. Esta vez se puso bocaarriba y se pasó las manos tras la cabeza, mirando el techo como si en el hubiese hallado algo importante

-Bueno… un poco- reconoció en voz baja. Sería absurdo negarlo, ni siquiera él mismo podía disimular que estaba asustado

-Os advertí que no era buena idea que vieseis esas absurdas películas de terror-

-¡Pero no tuve esa pesadilla por eso!- le discutió de inmediato –Esos monstruos de las películas son solo actores, y… y la sangre es ketchup-

-… um-

-**¿Um?**- reiteró con molestia -¡No puedo creer que tú estés tan tranquilo después de lo que nos ocurrió en esa vieja mansión hace tan solo unas horas! Claro, se nota que ese encapuchado no quiere matarte **a ti**- hizo énfasis en las ultimas palabras mientras lo señalaba –¡Dijo que quería mi corazón!-

Kai tan solo lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Por eso estás asustado?-

-……-

-¿No decías que tú no tenías miedo de nada?-

-¿No te parece que estás hablando demasiado está noche?- preguntó intentando esconder su enfado, aunque no le salió bien

El bicolor tan solo se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada al techo como toda respuesta.

-Kai…- le llamó repentinamente calmado después de unos segundos de silencio –Después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche¿sigues sin creer en los fantasmas?-

-… no creo en eso-

-Yo… tampoco lo hacía, pero… pero…-

-El encapuchado- interrumpió en tono evidente

-¡Sí!-

Con un corto suspiro, Kai se sentó en la cama. Le molestaba ver a Takao tan alterado por culpa de una broma, así que lo mejor sería que le contara la verdad.

-Hay algo que debes saber con respecto a eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó de inmediato mientras él también se sentaba en la cama -¿Sabes un modo para que esa cosa no me mate?- preguntó alterándose cada vez más

Kai se fijo en que Takao apretaba con fuerza su beyblade en su mano, y sus ojos expresaban preocupación pero sobre todo miedo.

-Pues Rei y Max…- comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el peliazul

-Sí, ellos tenían razón, esa mansión está encantada y no es seguro ir allí-

-No es eso lo que…-

-¡Ah!- exclamó sorprendiendo a Kai -¡No puede ser, olvidé la linterna de Max en la mansión!. ¡Cuando se lo diga me va a matar!…-

-Takao, no es…-

-¡Y para colmo se estropeó cuando se me cayó al suelo, pero yo no pienso volver a recogerla!. ¡Ah, no, eso nunca!- casi gritó, negando insistentemente con la cabeza

-……- un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha debido a la continua palabrería de Takao, y parecía que iba para largo. Debía silenciarlo y ya, antes de que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

-¿Y recuerdas esos pobres gatos de antes?. ¡Corren peligro si siguen en esa mansión, ese encapuchado les puede hacer algo malo!-

-Takao, lo que pasa es que…- pero una vez más fue interrumpido y su poca paciencia se estaba acabando

-¡Ya se lo que haremos, Kai!- casi gritó mientras se acercaba de forma precipitada al bicolor y apretaba entre sus manos la camisa del pijama de éste por el pecho –Podemos ir mañana a la mansión, a medio día, cuando el sol esté en todo lo alto. Jeje, después de todo los fantasmas no se aparecen de día. Iremos allí, recogeré la linterna de Max y sacaremos a esos gatitos de ahí¿te parece?-

-No- respondió de modo cortante, mirando los ojos del peliazul con esa frialdad que le caracterizaba, pero el menor ni siquiera se inmutaba con esa mirada pues él estaba más concentrado en su parloteo –Basta, Takao- ordenó, pero fue ignorado por enésima vez

-¿Pero que haremos con tres gatos? Al abuelo no le gustan, y no me dejará meter un gato en el dojo…-

-Ya vale, Takao- instruyó algo más exasperado

-Aunque tú te puedes quedar uno, Max otro y Rei otro…-

-¡¡Cállate, Takao!!- casi gritó, dejando mudo al peliazul

-……-

-… por fin consigo que cierres la boca…- murmuró cansado mientras suspiraba –Lo que pasa es que ese encapuchado…-

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo de lo que antes no se había percatado: Takao estaba demasiado cerca de el, apretando la camisa de su pijama entre sus manos con firmeza, y todavía con esa expresión en el rostro sumamente asustada. En él nació la necesidad de... protegerlo y… de decirle que todo estaba bien.

Porque aunque había intentado negárselo a sí mismo un millón de veces, desde hacía tiempo que había comenzado a ver a Takao con otros ojos y él ya no podía engañarse más, sabía que sentía algo por el peliazul, aunque se había esmerado en ocultarlo frente a todos.

Lo que no sabía con certeza era si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Aunque... tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para descubrirlo. El problema es que no era bueno con las palabras. Y en ese instante se decidió: era ahora o nunca.

-Kai…- le llamó en un susurro preocupado -¿Qué pasa con ese encapuchado?… Dime-

Takao aguardó su respuesta todo lo paciente que pudo. Se sintió confundido cuando notó que Kai le ponía una mano en el mentón y le hacía alzar un poco más la cabeza, chocando sus zafiros directamente con los rubís de Kai.

Pero… ¿porque el rostro de Kai estaba tan cerca del suyo?. ¿Y porque se seguía acercando? Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Kai chocar constantemente en sus labios. No pudo pensar en nada más cuando sintió la calidez de los labios de Kai sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa al tiempo en que una leve exclamación moría en su garganta.

No podía creerlo, eso era lo último que esperaba que ocurriera esa noche. Los labios de Kai se movían sobre los suyos con una ternura que creía imposible por parte de éste. Finalmente Takao cerró los ojos, y con cierta torpeza en sus movimientos comenzó a responder.

Ese era su primer beso, y el hecho de saber que era su ex-capitán quien se lo daba le hacía sumamente feliz, ya que desde hacía tiempo en él habían despertado unos sentimientos hacía Kai que había estado ocultando y no había sido capaz de revelar por temor a perder esa amistad con el bicolor que tanto le había costado lograr.

Por su parte, Kai no aguantaba más besar al peliazul de esa forma lenta y superficial, ahora que éste le estaba respondiendo quería ir un poco más allá de ese simple contacto. Enredó su brazo libre en la cintura de Takao, aproximándolo un poco más a su cuerpo y con impaciencia disimulada deslizó la lengua sobre los otros labios. Pero la respuesta que recibió a su demanda no fue la deseaba, ni la esperada: Takao se alejó, dejándole bastante confundido en un primer instante, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al apreciar el fuerte rubor en las morenas mejillas.

El peliazul abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Le parecía un sueño lo que acababa de ocurrir. Vio al mayor sonreír levemente, era una sincera, de las pocas que le había visto a Kai. Vio al bicolor acercarse a él de nuevo. Cerró los ojos una vez más, esperando a que el otro le volviera a besar, pero lo que sintió fue la frente del bicolor posarse sobre la suya y eso le hizo volver a abrir los ojos, siendo él esta vez quien se sentía confundido.

-Por primera vez te he dejado sin palabras- le susurró con cierto tono divertido

El peliazul desvió la mirada, sintiéndose algo avergonzado. El silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que un ruido desconocido hizo sobresaltar a Takao y que por inercia se abrazara a Kai en un intento de protección.

-¿Qué es eso?- balbuceó, aferrando el abrazo

-Takao… solo ha sido una rama del árbol que ha chocado contra la ventana- respondió con calma, mientras aprovechaba el momento para abrazar con más libertad al peliazul el cual se sentía terriblemente estúpido en ese momento

-¿Y… que me tenías que decir?- cambió rápidamente de tema

-¿Mn?-

-Sobre el encapuchado-

-Ah… Eso- guardó silencio un breve instante hasta que finalmente decidió hablar –Vamos, Takao, no puedo creer que realmente le tengas miedo a un saco de huesos como el encapuchado ese- habló con un repentino tono serio

-¿Qué?- preguntó separándose del abrazo

-Ese encapuchado no era la gran cosa, hasta una brisa de aire lo tumbaría-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Lo se-

-……-

-Incluso los Dark Bladers eran más terroríficos y fuertes que ese encapuchado, y pudimos con ellos-

Una sonrisa apareció en Takao al escuchar las palabras de Kai, sentía que su miedo iba desapareciendo y su típico entusiasmo volvía a crecer en él.

-¡Sí, tienes razón, Kai!. ¡Si vuelvo a ver a ese encapuchado huesudo, lo mandaré volando al espacio con un ataque tornado de Dragón!- exclamó con decisión mientras miraba la peonza en su mano

Kai volvió la vista al frente y sonrió con cierta malicia. Había logrado disipar el miedo de Takao, y con un poco de suerte Rei y Max recibirían su merecido por andar haciendo esas bromas de mal gusto.

Ahora debía ingeniárselas para salir de la habitación antes que el peliazul y decirle al rubio y al chino que no debían de decirle a Takao que ellos eran el misterioso encapuchado. Aunque en el fondo tal vez debía de agradecerles lo de la broma, ya que gracias a eso había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al peliazul.

-Kai… gracias-

-¿Porque?- interrogó haciéndose el despistado

Como respuesta Takao posó las manos en las blancas mejillas y cortó la distancia entre sus labios, permitiéndole esta vez a Kai que pudiera explorar su boca con toda libertad. Fue mucho más placentero que el beso anterior. Nunca imaginó que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ahora que sabía que así era, no se separaría nunca de su ex-capitán.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, el bicolor se alejó y sin decir nada se recostó en la cama. De improviso tomó a Takao del brazo y tiró de él, provocando que éste casi cayera sobre él por tan repentino acto.

-¿Kai?-

-Duerme- instruyó con voz suave mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda del menor y con la otra mano los arropaba a ambos, para después tomar el blade de Takao y dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Sabes, Kai?- preguntó mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el hombro de éste y lo abrazaba por el pecho

-……- con su silencio le indicó que le escuchaba

-Esta noche no tendré miedo, porque tú estas conmigo- le confesó con una pequeña sonrisa somnolienta

Kai tan solo sonrió en silencio sintiéndose feliz. Con disimulo aferró un poco el abrazo, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo del menor junto al suyo y con la mano libre acarició los azulados cabellos.

Y lo que Takao no sabía es que a partir de esa noche Kai tampoco volvería a tener miedo.

**.::FIN::.**

Bueno, pues éste fic ha llegado a su fin, espero que os haya gustado. Es el más corto de todos los que he escrito. También es mi primera actualización del año 2008 y mi segundo fic finalizado. Gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer otro más de mis fics y dejarme un comentario.

¡Feliz año 2008 a todos!

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: **"**Takaita Hiwatari**"**

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KAILY HIWATARI

XIMENA...

MEGUMI KINOMIYA

LADYOFWEST

WUONERO

PHOENIX FIRE

ELIZABETH

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

QUIMERA DREAMS

KIZUNA/NENE

JERY HIWATARY

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**


	4. ¿Crees en

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **SHOUNEN-AI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

* * *

**Takao Kinomiya:** Tyson Granger

**Kyouju:** Kenny

**Rei Kon:** Ray Kon

* * *

_Pues un año después, he decidido publicar la continuación que muchas me habéis pedido (sobre todo por el Msn _o.o_) En principio iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero iba a quedar muy largo y eso es algo fastidioso, así que he partido el capitulo por la mitad._

_Hace mucho que no escribo, espero no haber perdido el poco estilo que tenía._

**.:¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?:.**

Observaba el jardín con curiosidad a través del cristal de la ventana. Todavía llovía. Apenas había salido el sol, pero él desde hacía rato no podía dormir. Todo lo ocurrido en aquella vieja mansión abandonada todavía era demasiado reciente, al igual que esa pesadilla que tuvo después.

A pesar de todo eso, el día de ayer fue el mejor de toda su vida, pues había descubierto que era correspondido. Ya no tenía que ocultar más sus sentimientos. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo algunos cálidos rayos de sol que se habían colado entre las nubes golpearle en el rostro.

De repente se sintió observado. No le dio tiempo de voltearse para comprobarlo, ya que sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodearle desde atrás, por el cuello.

-Kai…- murmuró manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras posaba las manos sobre los brazos del mencionado. –Buenos días.-

-Es extraño verte levantado a estas horas.- dijo mientras recargaba la mejilla sobre la cabeza del menor.

-…no podía dormir, ya no tenía sueño.- sintió una mano posarse en su frente. -¿Kai?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Tú sin sueño. ¿No estas enfermo?- se burló mientras lo soltaba y caminaba a la cama para sentarse en ella.

-¡Kai!- se quejó, volteándolo a ver.

El ruso sonrió de manera imperceptible. Le divertía molestar al chico con sus comentarios, y ese día especialmente se sentía de muy buen ánimo. Takao dio un último vistazo a la ventana y luego se sentó junto al otro chico.

-Mi abuelo regresa de su viaje esta tarde- comentó ya calmado.

Kai tan solo escuchó, pero no dijo nada. El japonés continuó hablando.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?. ¿Estarás ocupado?-

-No.- respondió el ruso.

-Entonces podríamos salir esta tarde.- le propuso con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Enserio?- amplió su sonrisa.

-Mn.- asintió con la cabeza. –Cuando Rei y Max despierten, se lo dices-

-¿Eh?- parpadeó un par de veces y luego su sonrisa se tornó en una nerviosa –No, Kai, yo me refería a salir solos tú y yo.-

-Ya lo se, baka- sonrió muy levemente, divertido.

Takao lo miró con el ceño algo fruncido, aunque en realidad no estaba molesto. La sonrisa de Kai le había robado toda la atención. Reaccionó en que había estado demasiado tiempo observándolo, así que desvió la mirada algo apenado.

Pero al instante recordó que Kai ahora era su novio, así que podía mirarlo todo lo que quisiera. Es más, si quería también podía besarlo. Ya no había nada que disimular.

-Kai…- pero sus labios fueron silenciados por otros que le hicieron callar un breve instante. -¿A las cinco te parece bien?- preguntó algo ruborizado, viendo al ruso acercarse de nuevo a él. Alzó las manos para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Me parece perfecto.-

Takao se acercó también, volviendo a unir ambos sus labios en un beso algo más prolongado. Hasta que el ruso se separó y se puso de pie.

-Voy a darme una ducha antes de desayunar.- comentó Kai mientras caminaba al baño.

-Te espero abajo- le avisó. Vio que Kai empujó la puerta al entrar, pero esta no se cerró completamente. Momentos después escuchó el sonido del agua correr. De repente se vio tentado a mirar dentro del baño. Caminó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo de golpe –"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?. ¡No soy un pervertido!"- cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y salió de la habitación de Kai.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Mientras tanto, Rei y Max estaban en la cocina, discutiendo sobre un asunto importante. Aunque no hablaban muy alto ya que no querían ser escuchados por nadie más.

-¿Y porque no se lo dices tú? Después de todo la idea de ir a asustar a Takao a esa mansión fue tuya, Rei-

-Es que temo la reacción de Takao. ¿Y si no me perdona?-

-¿Cómo no te va a perdonar?-

-Por favor, Max- le puso su mejor mirada -¿Porque no se lo cuentas tú y dices que la idea fue de los dos?. Digo... eso de vestirse de encapuchado fue tu idea-

-¡Hola!-

El repentino saludo entusiasmado de Takao, casi mata a Rei y Max de un susto.

-¡Takao!- gritaron asustados ambos chicos al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peliazul. -¿Porque os asustáis?. Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma-

-Más o menos...- murmuró Max.

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada. Jeje... Good morning, Takao- le sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días- saludó también el chino, aunque él disimulaba mejor sus nervios. Se sentó junto al chico rubio.

-¿Y el desayuno?- preguntó Takao alzando una ceja.

-No se- contestó Max. –Yo pensaba que los sirvientes de Kai lo hacían, pero aquí no hay nadie más a parte de nosotros.- se alzó de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y Kai?- quiso saber el moreno. -¿Todavía no se ha despertado?-

-Sí, pero se está duchando.- él también se sentó a la mesa, frente a sus amigos. Quedando frente a Max.

-Etto... ¿y que tal has dormido, Takao?-

-Lo cierto es que no he dormido mucho, Max. He tenido una pesadilla horrible con la bestia de los ojos de sangre.- apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y descansó la mejilla en su mano.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el chino, viendo a Takao asentir como respuesta.

-Soñé que me arrancaba el corazón y que convertía en polvo a Dragoon.-

Max y Rei se miraron un instante con arrepentimiento al escuchar lo último que dijo el japonés. Max le dio un suave y disimulado golpe de pie a Rei, pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que le contara la verdad a Takao. Pero en lugar de eso, el moreno le devolvió el golpe de pie al ojiazul, pidiéndole que lo contara él.

-Por cierto, Max...-

-Dime, Takao...- sonrió levemente.

-Todavía tienes la frente hinchada.- comentó, viendo el llamativo hematoma en el lado derecho de la frente del chico. -¿Te duele mucho?-

-Un poco.-

-Oye, Max...- lo volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué?- sonrió nervioso.

-Es que… ayer perdí tu linterna. Bueno, se me olvidó en esa vieja mansión abandonada.-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Pero puedes ir a buscarla cuando quieras.- le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Esa linterna era de mi padre, y... la cogí sin pedirle permiso!-

-Lo siento... pero tenía tanta prisa por salir de ahí que...!- se intentó excusar.

-Irás a recogerla.- ordenó el rubio.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Tú la perdiste, tú vas por ella.-

-¡No pienso entrar allí de nuevo!. ¡No!. ¡Me niego!-

-¡Takao...!- sintió un golpecito en el pie por parte de Rei que le hizo callar. El chino le dedicaba una mirada severa, y sabía que quería decir eso. -Está bien, iré yo... Pero tú vendrás conmigo, Rei.-

-Aja.- dijo sin ganas. Vio al ruso ingresar en la cocina. -¡Kai, te esperabamos!-

Kai no dijo nada y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, quedando en medio de Max y Takao.

-Kai, ¿porque no nos han preparado el desayuno los sirvientes?- preguntó Max. –Tenemos hambre.-

-Porque no hay sirvientes.- habló serio pero en tono obvio. Los otros casi se van de espaldas al escuchar eso.

-Hemos estado esperando para nada.- comentó el peliazul, y luego bufó. -¿Entonces nos tenemos que preparar el desayuno nosotros mismos?- aseguró en una pregunta.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- contestó con otra pregunta.

-Em… no- negó con simpleza mientras se ponía de pie. –Yo me encargo de los vasos de leche.-

-Y yo de las tostadas.- Rei también se puso de pie.

-Yo buscaré donde esconde Kai las galletas y los pasteles.- dijo el rubio mientras reía y también se levantaba de su lugar.

En cambio Kai no se movió de su lugar.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.- les dijo el peliazul a Rei y a Max mientras caminaban a la salida de la mansión de Kai. Ya todos se iban a sus casas. –Siento lo de tu linterna, Max.-

-Tranquilo, Taka, son cosas que pasan.-

-Hasta mañana, Kai.- el primero en salir fue el chino.

-Gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche aquí.- le sonrió Max al chico bicolor llevando su mochila colgada al hombro, y saliendo tras Rei.

-Mn…- Kai bufó al recordar que ellos se habían auto invitado a dormir aquella noche.

-Te veo mañana.- le murmuró Takao cuando pasaba por su lado.

-Espera.- lo sujetó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kai?-

-Antes dijiste que querías que saliéramos hoy.- le recordó, aunque se veía tan serio como siempre.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Pero…- miró hacia fuera a través de la puerta abierta, viendo a Max y a Rei alejarse, y luego volvió a mirar a Kai. –acabo de recordar que hoy estoy ocupado.-

-¿Ocupado?- repitió un poco más serio, soltando el brazo de Takao.

-Sí. Voy al dojo a ver al abuelo, me daré una ducha rápida y luego iré a ver a Kyo. Necesito que me ayude en algo importante.-

-¿Qué cosa?. ¿Modificar a Dragoon?- preguntó con un ligero sarcasmo, alzando una ceja. Aunque no lo demostrara, le molestó un poco que Takao le dejara de lado por su beyblade, aunque el peliazul parecía no percatarse.

-No es eso. Es que tengo una cuenta pendiente con... el encapuchado. Esta noche.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que has oído.-

-Takao… ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?-

-Sí. Pero voy a darle su merecido a ese intento de monstruo.-

-Takao…- pero el mencionado le silenció con un rápido beso en los labios.

-Adiós, Kai- se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído y luego se marchó corriendo.

-¿Es que Rei y Max no le habrán contado la verdad a Takao mientras yo me duchaba?- se murmuró el ruso con voz apenas perceptible.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

-Al final no le hemos dicho la verdad a Takao, Rei- murmuró Max. -¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir?-

-Aam… ¿mañana?- balbuceó en una mezcla de afirmación y pregunta.

-¡Sí, mañana me parece perfecto!- sonrió el rubio algo nervioso. A él tampoco le apetecía decirle la verdad al japonés y quería retrasar el momento tanto como lo quería Rei.

-¿Mañana qué?- preguntó Takao, apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de sus amigos y abrazando a cada uno con un brazo por los hombros, quedando él en medio de ambos.

-¡¡Takao!!- gritaron nuevamente los otros dos, deteniendo su andar –¡Nos has asustado!-

-¿Otra vez?- los soltó y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura. -¿Qué os ocurre? Os asustáis con cualquier cosa- frunció levemente el ceño.

-Nada, pero es que apareces de repente y...- se intentó excusar el chino por los dos.

-Sí, eso.- asintió Max.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros y luego miró al cielo. Seguía estando nublado y seguramente llovería en cualquier momento.

-Max, Rei... ¿a que hora vais a ir a esa mansión?-

-Pues yo quería ir ahora, pero no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la tienda.- suspiró el rubio.

-¿Vais a ir de noche?- casi gritó Takao. -¡No podéis entrar ahí de noche!. ¿Es que no recordáis a ese encapuchado?-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Rei, desconcertado.

-¿Encapuchado…?-

-¡La bestia de los ojos de sangre!. ¡Si vais allí os arrancará el corazón!-

-Oh, eso, jeje...- rió nervioso Max.

-Sí, "eso"- recalcó Takao, y luego señaló el cielo. –Esta noche también habrá luna llena.-

-No importa, Takao. Iremos preparados.- habló Rei.

-Está bien.- el japonés se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda a sus amigos. –Pero yo os he avisado, si os topáis con el encapuchado allá vosotros.- una leve sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, aunque la disimuló y empezó a caminar. –Mañana me contareis como os fue. Je, será divertido- murmuró lo último.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rei.

-¿Que de qué?- contestó el japonés.

-Creí haberte escuchado susurrar algo.-

-¿Yo?- se detuvo y miró a sus amigos con su mejor cara inocente. –No he susurrado nada. Y ahora tengo que irme.- volvió a caminar.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana, Takao.- le despidió Max.

-Adiós, Takao.-

-Nos vemos, chicos.- dijo el peliazul.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

-¿¡Qué quieres hacer que cosa!?- preguntó Kyouju alterado, viendo a Takao asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del chico castaño.

-Vamos, Kyo, no te puedes negar.- habló el japonés. –Además, tú también fuiste victima.-

-¿Eh?. ¿Victima?- arqueó una ceja, contrariado. –Pe-pero yo…-

-¡Vamos, Kyo!- se puso de pie con rapidez. –Seguro que tienes que tener por aquí una especie de capa negra, o algo de eso.-

-No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que acepte, ¿verdad?- aseguró con desgano.

-¡Exacto!. ¡Que bien me conoces, Kyo!- exclamó Takao mientras reía de forma escandalosa.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré.- suspiró.

-¡Genial!- sonrió ampliamente. –Pero debemos darnos prisa, debe de estar listo para esta noche y tenemos que trazar un buen plan.-

-Sí… sí…- se puso de pie.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

La noche había llegado. El cielo todavía seguía estando nublado. Dos siluetas estaban paradas frente a la gran mansión abandonada, observando el lugar detenidamente.

-¿Has traído la linterna que te pedí, Rei?-

-¡Aah, no, la he olvidado!-

-What?- casi gritó el rubio.

-Lo siento, Max. Es que llegaba tarde y con las prisas me la he olvidado.-

-Yo tampoco he traído una linterna, la única que tengo está ahí dentro.- señaló la mansión.

-Bueno… tal vez la instalación eléctrica todavía funciona.- dijo Rei esperanzado.

-No creo.-

-Vamos a comprobarlo.- el chino abrió la verja, la cual hizo un desagradable chirrido y entró, ingresando el rubio tras él.

-Arg, me estoy empapando el pantalón.- se quejó el rubio cuando empezaron a caminar por las altas hierbas del jardín delantero. Las hierbas estaban empapadas por la constante lluvia.

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis entrar, niños?- escucharon una voz desconocida susurrar tras ellos. –Os pueden arrancar el corazón.-

Rei y Max dieron un respingo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, pero ninguno volteó en un primer momento.

-¡¡Aaaahh!!-

Esa extraña voz gritó tras ellos, y esta vez sí voltearon por el susto, encontrándose con una cara muy extraña. Tenía una sonrisa muy siniestra y… ¡No tenía ojos!

-¡Un monstruo!- gritó Max abrazándose a Rei con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando empapados y llenos de barro.

-Jajajajaja...- el monstruo comentó a reír de buena gana, aunque esta vez se escuchaba una voz conocida y juvenil.

-Esa voz la conozco…- murmuró Rei adolorido, alzando la cabeza. -¡Takao!-

-¿Takao?- repitió Max, alzando también la cabeza. -¿Eras tú?-

-Jajajajaja... ¡Que gracioso a sido eso! Jajaja...-

-¡No te rías!- exclamó el rubio avergonzado mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- quiso saber Rei mientras también se ponía de pie.

-Es que como vosotros ayer me hicisteis compañía a mí, pues pensé en haceros yo compañía a vosotros hoy.- comentó con simpleza, aunque todavía se le escapa una risita floja. –Traje una linterna porque ahí dentro no hay luz. Y no pensaba que os asustaríais si hacía esto…- se puso la linterna bajo la barbilla y se alumbró la cara por un breve instante. –Jajajaja...- volvió a reír.

-¡Dame eso!- exclamó Max molesto pero sonrojado de vergüenza mientras le arrebataba la linterna a Takao.

-De nada.- dijo el japonés con un leve sarcasmo. -¿Y bien?. ¿Cuándo vais a entrar?-

-Ahora.- le contestó. –Un momento, ¿tú no vas a entrar?-

-No, Maxie.- contestó con una linda sonrisa fingida. –Ayer os quedasteis fuera, pues yo hoy me quedaré fuera.-

-No importa.- dijo Rei. –Vamos, Max. Cuanto antes entremos, antes saldremos.-

-Sí-

En cuanto ambos chicos entraron en la mansión, Takao sonrió con malicia.

-Ahora vais a sentir lo mismo que yo sentí ayer.- musitó mientras se alejaba de allí.

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

Tengo poco que decir, excepto que las dudas que os han surgido en éste capitulo (que seguramente alguna tendréis) serán respondidas conforme vayáis leyendo la continuación de éste capitulo.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

KIZUNA/NENE

WUONERO

KAILY HIWATARI

PHOENIX

LADYOFWEST

XIMENA

MEGAN_HIWATARI

VALERY HIWATAKINOMIYA

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**


	5. los fantasmas?

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **SHOUNEN-AI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas.

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

* * *

**Takao Kinomiya:** Tyson Granger

**Kyouju:** Kenny

**Rei Kon:** Ray Kon

**Ryunosuke: **Es el nombre del abuelo de Takao. No mucha gente sabe esto.

* * *

**Dedicación:**_ Dedico éste fic a todas aquellas personas que me leen desde que comencé a escribir (hace un año XD) y que me animan a continuar con sus reviews. ¡Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo! _

_Pues un año después, he decidido publicar la continuación que muchas me habéis pedido (sobre todo por el Msn _o.o_) En principio iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero iba a quedar muy largo y eso es algo fastidioso, así que he partido el capitulo por la mitad._

_Hace mucho que no escribo, espero no haber perdido el poco estilo que tenía._

**.:¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?:.**

-¿Dónde crees que estará mi linterna?- preguntó Max nada más entrar, encendiendo la linterna que le prestó el japonés.

-Ni idea. Takao no recuerda donde la perdió.-

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por ahí?- señaló una puerta a su izquierda.

Se dirigieron en esa dirección, encontrando una cocina. No estaba en mal estado, pero sí muy polvorienta y con telarañas por todas partes, así que no tocaron nada y se limitaron a buscar con la mirada.

-¿La ves?- preguntó Rei.

-No.- dijo el otro, mientras iluminaba todo a su alrededor. –Será mejor que busquemos en otro lugar.-

Salieron de la cocina y encontraron otras puertas, pero ellos ya sabían que estaban cerradas con llave pues el día anterior estuvieron recorriendo toda la mansión para saber donde esconderse cuando asustaran a Takao. Así que pasaron de largo todas esas puertas, incluso la puerta de la entrada, hasta que llegaron a un comedor con todos los muebles cubiertos por sábanas. Pero la linterna tampoco estaba ahí.

-Vamos a buscar arriba, Rei.-

-¿Has escuchado eso?- preguntó casi interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miró curioso.

-Pasos...- agudizó su oído, intentando escuchar mejor.

-Mn... Yo no oigo nada.-

-Es que ahora no se escucha nada, pero estoy seguro de que he escuchado unos pasos.-

Max no le dio importancia a eso. Pensaba que seguramente Rei estaba algo asustado y por eso decía escuchar cosas.

Subieron las escaleras, las cuales crujían a cada paso que daban.

-Max, ilumina mejor las escaleras, no veo nada...- pero Rei no terminó de quejarse, pues su pie se hundió en un agujero en las escaleras y cayó hacia delante, tirando en el camino al rubio que caminaba frente a él.

-¡Aah, Rei, pesas mucho!- se quejó Max.

-Lo siento, es que hay un agujero aquí.- se excusó alzando la mirada, y al hacerlo vio una silueta al final de las escaleras. -¡Mira, Max!- rápidamente se levantó de encima de su amigo, pudiendo sacar su pie del agujero con rapidez, por suerte.

El aludido también miró hacia allí y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que había alguien. Una silueta oscura. También se puso en pie.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el chino, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Te dije que había escuchado algo, Max.- insistió.

-¡Se va!- le avisó el rubio, al ver a la silueta caminar hacia la derecha. Pero apenas podían verla bien, ya que de por si el lugar estaba muy mal iluminado. -¿Q-qué hacemos, Rei?-

-¿Qué hacemos de qué?-

-Aquí hay alguien... ¿tú crees que sea seguro ir a buscar mi linterna ahí arriba?-

-Pues... es solo una linterna, Max.- dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa. –Si se pierde, siempre puedes comprar otra.-

-Es cierto, je, je, je...- lentamente comenzó a bajar la escaleras, siendo seguido muy de cerca por su amigo.

-Además, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo tarde que es?-

-S-sí... tardísimo.-

Los dos chicos no pudieron contener su miedo y cuando faltaban un par de escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo, echaron a correr como desesperados hasta la puerta principal. Max fue el primero en llegar, pero... la puerta no se podía abrir.

-¡Está atascada!- casi gritó Max.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Takao!. ¿Estas ahí?- preguntó, golpeando la puerta. -¡Ábrenos, la puerta está atascada!-

-Sshhh... no grites, Max. Puedes llamar la atención de esa cosa que vimos antes.- susurró, sin percatarse de que tras ellos se encontraba alguien.

-No podréis salir de aquí.- escucharon una ronca voz tras ellos

Ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrío subirles de pies a cabeza y muy lentamente voltearon, aunque en realidad temían hacerlo. Sus miradas se toparon con un…

-¿Q-qué es…?- comenzó a balbucear Max, algo pálido.

-¿Quién eres?- se atrevió a preguntar Rei, algo más decidido, pero no por eso menos asustado. -¡Descúbrete!-

Rei vio que ese "hombre" encapuchado permanecía quieto, sin hacer caso a su demanda. Estaba algo ansioso. Con la oscuridad no podía verle el rostro, y no podía decir si era hombre o mujer lo que se ocultaba tras esa capucha. Lo que sí podía decir es que ese tipo era bastante alto.

Max solo atinó a ocultarse detrás de Rei.

Finalmente el encapuchado alzó un brazo, descubriendo una mano esquelética.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el moreno, retrocediendo un paso de forma inconsciente. –Es…-

-¡¡La bestia de ojos de sangre!!- gritó Max, incrédulo.

-Necesito…- comenzó a hablar el encapuchado, acercando su mano al pecho de Rei que era el que estaba frente a él. -…corazones.-

En un arrebato, Max tomó a Rei del brazo con fuerza y salió a correr sin soltarle, dirigiéndose de nuevo a ese gran comedor del que acababan de salir. Se escondieron detrás de un sofá. El rubio soltó a su amigo y se asomó a ver si esa criatura les seguía.

Permanecieron así un rato, asomados, observando la puerta con la respiración contenida por momentos.

-Esto es absurdo, Max.- habló, después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Absurdo…?- atinó a decir.

-La bestia de los ojos de sangre no existe. ¡Fue invención nuestra!- susurró conmocionado.

-Pero acabamos de verlo. ¡Existe! En verdad existe.-

El más alto suspiró y se puso de pie. Ya estaba cansado de estar ahí agachado como tonto. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.- caminó fuera del comedor con paso tranquilo, pero prudente.

Max seguía a Rei muy de cerca. Estaba alerta, mirando constantemente a ambos lados con sus ojos muy abiertos. Y no se sintió tranquilo hasta que no se detuvieron junto a la puerta de la salida.

-¿Takao…?- preguntó el moreno, no muy alto, para no llamar la atención del encapuchado de nuevo. -¿Estas ahí? Contesta.- golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

-Rei.- se escuchó la voz del peliazul al otro lado de la puerta. -¿Ya habéis encontrado la linterna de Max?- quiso saber.

-Eso no es importante ahora, Taka.- sujetó las asas de la puerta y tiró de ellas. –La puerta está atascada… ¡Empuja!-

-¡Estoy empujando!- mintió descaradamente Takao, recargado tranquilamente en la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar una risita floja.

Rei ayudó al rubio y también tiró, intentando abrir, pero no conseguían nada.

-Eh… Chicos… Creo que no vais a poder salir.- comentó el japonés, fingiendo una voz cansada. –Por más que empujo, no se abre. ¿Por qué no buscáis otra salida?-

Takao suspiró satisfecho al ver que todo estaba saliendo según lo había planeado con Kyo. Cuando Rei y Max entraron en la mansión, él cogió un hierro viejo que vio en el jardín y lo atravesó en las asas de la puerta, bloqueandola. No dejaría que salieran tan rápido de la mansión.

-¡Taka, no podemos perder tiempo en buscar otra salida!-

-¿Y porque no, Maxie?- preguntó todo lo inocente que pudo.

-¡Él esta aquí!-

-¿Él…?- repitió. –No entiendo que quieres decir.-

-¡La bestia de los ojos de sangre!. ¡Y quiere nuestros corazones, Taka!-

-¿¡Enserio!?- gritó, "sorprendido". -¿Veis como **sí** existe? Pero vosotros no me creíais esta mañana.- se cruzó de brazos con gesto indignado, como si sus amigos pudieran verle.

-Lo sentimos, Takao.- se disculpó Rei. –Pero es que nosotros…- pero se quedó callado.

-¿"Vosotros…" qué?- quiso saber.

-Nada. Buscaremos otra salida.-

-Está bien.-

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

-Umn…- bufó Rei, un rato después de estar vagando por esa mansión vieja y polvorienta. El rubio le miró curioso un breve instante, para después seguir mirando a su alrededor. –Estoy cansado, Max.-

-Yo también, quiero irme a mi casa.-

-¿No te parece extraño que casualmente todas las ventanas por las que hemos intentado salir estén atoradas también?-

-¿Extraño? Claro que no.-

-¿Um?- esta vez fue él quien miró curioso a su amigo.

-¡Ese encapuchado no quiere dejarnos salir, y hará lo que sea necesario para quedarse con nuestros corazones!- se abrazó a sí mismo por el pecho. –Pero yo no le dejaré.-

-Yo no me creo que de verdad exista ese monstruo. Fue invención nuestra.- insistió.

-¡No seas incrédulo, Rei!- tomó a su amigo de los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco. -¡Acabas de verlo con tus propios ojos, igual que yo!-

Rei cerró los ojos un breve instante, sintiéndose incómodo. Él llevaba un buen rato repitiéndose a sí mismo que esa criatura no existía para no sentirse asustado, a pesar de haberla visto. Pero Max no ayudaba en nada para que su miedo no aumentara.

-Bu-bueno… tal vez sí existe…- susurró para sí mismo, sin ser escuchado por el rubio. Pero entonces, a su cabeza vino algo que hizo que su miedo se esfumara. –Am… tu linterna no está aquí, Max. Seguramente estará en el piso de arriba.-

-¿A-arriba?- repitió temeroso. –No se si sería buena idea subir, Rei. Cuando intentamos subir antes, vimos esa cosa.-

-El encapuchado.- dijo serio.

-Aja.-

Sin decir más, el moreno se encaminó a las escaleras y las empezó a subir despacio. Cada escalón de madera crujía a su paso.

-¡Espérame!- exclamó Max, siguiendo a su amigo.

-No tenemos que tener miedo, Max. El encapuchado solo es una persona disfrazada.- aseguró, terminando de subir con cuidado. Apenas veía por donde pisaba.

-¿Co-como estas tan seguro?-

-Porque esa historia la inventamos nosotros dos para asustar a Takao. No olvides eso.-

-¿Pero y si da la casualidad de que **sí** existe?- insistió.

-No.- sentenció, caminando hacia la derecha y abriendo una de tantas puertas del pasillo.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro dentro de aquella habitación, ni siquiera había una ventana.. Rei afiló la mirada, intentando ver algo en el suelo.

De repente vio dos ojos brillar, y en un parpadeo, ese par de ojos pasó a ser cuatro, para después convertirse en seis. Luego de eso, escucharon unos gruñidos provenir de esos ojos.

Max no pudo evitar abrazarse a Rei, asustado.

-¡Aah!. ¿Q-qué es eso?-

-No lo se.- retrocedió un paso.- No hay luz para poder averiguarlo.- con rapidez cerró la puerta, levantando un poco de polvo.

-Mejor miremos en otro lugar.- sugirió el rubio, abriendo otra puerta.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó de repente.

-¿¡Qué!?- lo volteó a ver, asustado.

-¡Se quien es el encapuchado!- chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó, todavía sujetando el pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

-¿De verdad no lo imaginas?-

-Mn…-

-Takao.-

-¿Takao? No, no creo.- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Es la única posibilidad.-

-Pero recuerda que Takao no sabe que tú y yo le hicimos esa broma ayer. Yo insisto en que ese encapuchado existe.-

-¿Y si Kai se lo contó a Takao? Recuerda que él nos descubrió anoche.-

-Es cierto… No había pensado en eso.-

Ambos se tensaron por la sorpresa al escuchar un grito repentino proveniente de afuera.

-¡¡Hey, chicos!!-

-Es Taka.- habló Max, acercándose a la ventana. Todo su cabello se llenó de telarañas que colgaban del techo. -Arg… ¡Que asco!- se las intentó quitar.

-¡Max!- gritó el peliazul desde el jardín, viendo a su amigo con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Taka?-

-¿Cuándo vais a salir de ahí?-

-Cuando encontremos la linterna.-

-Pues ya no tenéis que buscar más.- sonrió. –La he encontrado, estaba aquí, entre las hierbas.- mintió por enésima vez esa noche.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí.- se la mostró, alzando el brazo.

-¡Enseguida bajamos!-

-Bien, aquí os espero.- mostró su mejor sonrisa inocente.

Max y Rei bajaron todo lo rápido que podían, ansiosos por salir de ahí. Misteriosamente, la puerta sí se pudo abrir perfectamente.

Corrieron al jardín, junto a su amigo japonés que estaba parado junto a uno de tantos árboles.

-Que rápidos.- sonrió el peliazul. -¿Por qué habéis gritado hace un momento?-

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Rei, serio.

-¿Eh?-

-¿El truco ese de los ojos brillantes, ¿cómo lo has hecho?-

-No se de que hablas, Rei.- se encogió de hombros.

-Sí lo sabes.-

-Sí…- agregó Max. –Además, sabemos que tú eres el encapuchado.-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Lo hiciste para vengarte de nosotros.-

-¿Para vengarme de qué? No entiendo nada.-

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Takao. Deja de disimular, te hemos descubierto.-

En ese momento las expresiones enojadas de Rei y Max, se convirtieron en unas asustadas al ver sentado en una de las ramas del árbol al encapuchado, saludándoles con la mano, y con el rostro y el cuerpo oculto como siempre.

-¡N-no puede ser!- exclamó el rubio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- bufó Takao, al ver a sus amigos actuar raro repentinamente.

El encapuchado saltó del la rama, cayendo tras Takao. Y luego permaneció quieto, como esperando algo.

-De-de… ¡Detrás de ti, Takao!-

-¿Mn…?- volteó, pero ni se inmutó. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, mirando a sus amigos con expresión desconcertada.

-¿No lo ves?- casi gritó Rei, alarmado.

-¿Ver qué?- volvió a mirar tras él, y luego a los chicos. –Yo no veo nada raro. ¿Os ocurre algo? Estáis temblando.-

-No puede ser…- susurró el chino, incrédulo.

-Se pu-puede hacer invisible…-

-Dadme vuestros corazones.- habló en encapuchado, extendiendo sus esqueléticos brazos hacia Rei y Max.

-¡¡Aaahh…!!- el rubio se fue corriendo de ahí sin pensarlo. -¡Corre, Reeei!-

-¡Max, espera!-

-¡Maxie!. ¿Adonde va, Rei?-

-No puedo creer que no lo veas, Takao.- retrocedió un paso, asustado. El japonés no era el encapuchado. ¿Entonces…?. ¿Eso quería decir que realmente existía ese monstruo? Además, Takao no lo veía, ni escuchaba.

-¿Ver qué?-

-¡Al encapuchado!. ¡Está detrás de ti!- tomó el brazo del japonés y lo atrajo hacia él de un tirón firme. -¡Míralo!- lo señaló.

-¿Encapuchado?. ¿Dónde?. ¿Dónde?- miró a su alrededor, "asustado"

-Dame tu corazón, Kon Rei.-

El mencionado tembló de pies a cabeza al percatarse de algo que antes no había notado. ¡El encapuchado no pisaba el suelo!. ¡Levitaba!. Además… ¡sabía su nombre!

-Ta-Takao… vámonos de aquí.- tiró de él, pero el peliazul no se movía. -¡Vamos!- lo soltó y echó a correr.

-¡Te sigo!- corrió unos pasos tras su amigo, pero luego se detuvo, viendo al pelinegro salir de ahí. Se aguantó una carcajada lo mejor que podía.

Mientras tanto, un par de amatistas veían a Rei salir corriendo de la vieja mansión. Y hacía apenas un par de minutos había visto a Max también salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Rei…?- murmuró Kai, parándose junto a la verja de la mansión. Entonces recordó lo que Takao le susurró esa mañana antes de irse a su casa con Ryunosuke. -/Ven a la vieja mansión abandonada esta noche a las once./- Luego escuchó una risa bastante conocida acercarse a él. –Um… ¿y ahora qué?- susurró, esperando ver quien saldría de ahí.

-¡Que divertido!- exclamaba Takao entra risas, sujetándose el estómago.

-¿Takao?- lo miró.

-¡Kai!- sonrió al verlo. –Has venido.- se acercó a él.

-Tú me lo dijiste.- contestó, viendo que el peliazul volvía a reír. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Es que… jajaja… verás…-

-Parecía que Rei y Max hubiesen visto un fantasma por la forma en que corrían.- comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Espérame un momento.- rió levemente, algo más calmado. –Enseguida te lo cuento todo.-

De entre sus ropas, Takao sacó una linterna, pero no era la de Max. Esa linterna era suya y funcionaba perfectamente. La linterna de su rubio amigo la tenía guardada en su chaqueta. El peliazul corrió adentro de la mansión con seguridad, ya no sentía miedo.

Mientras tanto, el ruso apoyó la espalda en la verja, esperando a que el japonés volviera.

Minutos después, el peliazul regresó con Kai, llevando entre las manos una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano, ésta estaba abierta.

El ruso alzó una ceja, viendo con curiosidad la caja y preguntándose que había dentro.

-Mira, Kai.- el menor se acercó con una sonrisa al mencionado, y le mostró lo que había dentro de la caja. Eran los tres gatos que estaban en la vieja mansión.

-Bueno…- el ruso apartó la mirada de los mininos y miró a Takao. -¿Y…?-

-Ah, sí.- recordó que se lo iba a contar todo a Kai. Empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por el otro.

Takao le dijo que esa mañana, cuando Rei, Max y él se fueron de la mansión después del desayuno, él fue a casa de Kyo para pedirle ayuda en su venganza, y que éste finalmente aceptó.

-Primero fuimos a la mansión cuando todavía era de día y recuperé la linterna de Max. Luego, por la noche, los encerramos dentro de la mansión para que no pudieran huir, y nos disfrazamos los dos de encapuchado, con Kyo subido sobre mis hombros. Y después fue Kyo quien se disfrazó. Con una cuerda pintada de negro, lo até a la rama de un árbol para que diera la sensación de estar levitando.- rió, recordando todo conforme lo contaba. –Vaya, no esperaba que todo saliera tan bien. Se lo creyeron todo. Tenías que haber visto las caras de Rei y Max, estaban realmente asustados, y más aun cuando yo fingí no ver ni escuchar al encapuchado Kyo, jajaja…- llevó la mirada al chico a su lado. –Aunque sospecharon de mi, dijeron que yo era el encapuchado. Pero todo salió bien, por suerte.- sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho.

-Te tomaste muchas molestias para eso.-

-Sí, pero mereció la pena, sin duda. Así para la próxima, Rei y Max lo pensarán dos veces antes de hacer bromas pesadas y de inventar monstruos que no existen.-

-Takao…-

-Qué- contestó.

-¿Cómo sabías que Rei y Max eran el encapuchado de ayer?-

-Ah, eso. Pues verás, esta mañana mientras te estabas duchando…-

FLASH BACK

-Te espero abajo- le avisó. Vio que Kai empujó la puerta al entrar, pero esta no se cerró completamente. Momentos después escuchó el sonido del agua correr. De repente se vio tentado a mirar dentro del baño. Caminó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo de golpe –"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?. ¡No soy un pervertido!"- cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y salió de la habitación de Kai.

–Me pregunto si Max y Rei se habrán levantado ya.- se dijo a sí mismo, parándose frente a la puerta de la habitación de su rubio amigo.

Tocó con suavidad y entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Max…?- al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta completamente. –Um… no está.-

Paseó un poco la mirada por la habitación, y se hubiese ido de allí sin más sino hubiese sido porque algo captó su atención.

–Eso es…- murmuró.

Sobre la cama de Max, se hallaba una mochila, y de ésta sobresalía una mano esquelética. Sin dudar se acercó y vació el contenido de la mochila en el suelo, encontrando dos brazos esqueléticos, una gran capa negra con capucha y un pañuelo negro. El japonés observó eso, perplejo. ¡La capa era exactamente la misma que la de aquel monstruo de la vieja mansión!. Y entonces su mente empezó a atar cabos. El misterioso hematoma que Max tenía en la frente, y ahora que lo pensaba, casualmente era sobre la misma zona donde Kai golpeó al encapuchado con Dranzer la noche anterior. El empeño de Rei por que nadie más que él cargara con la mochila del rubio. Y la misteriosa desaparición de Rei y Max mientras él estaba dentro de la mansión. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose cada vez más enojado.

-Esos dos… me engañaron…- musitó. Y de repente una idea pasó por su cabeza. Se agachó y lo metió todo en la mochila, dejándola sobre la cama tal y como él la había encontrado. –Está bien… esta noche el encapuchado volverá a aparecer, pero la victima no seré yo.- dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Fue abajo y se dirigió a la cocina, ya que estaba escuchando ruidos provenir de allí. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó las voces de sus amigos, pero hablaban bajito. La voz que escuchaba ahora era la de Rei.

-Por favor, Max- le puso su mejor mirada -¿Porque no se lo cuentas tú y dices que la idea fue de los dos?. Digo... eso de vestirse de encapuchado fue tu idea.-

Takao sonrió levemente. Les daría un pequeño susto a sus amigos.

-¡Hola!- exclamó entrando en la cocina.

El repentino saludo entusiasmado de Takao, casi mata a Rei y Max de un susto.

-¡Takao!- gritaron asustados ambos chicos al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peliazul. -¿Porque os asustáis?. Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma-

-Más o menos...- murmuró Max.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Así que eso fue.- dijo el ruso, sin mayor emoción. "Después de todo, esos dos no le contaron la verdad a Takao."- pensó.

-Etto… tengo la sensación de que me olvida algo importante. Pero no se que puede ser.- comentó el japonés para sí mismo. –Los gatos están aquí, y la linterna de Max también. ¿Entonces que se me olvida?- miró arriba un momento, pensativo, hasta que la voz de Kai le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te los vas a quedar todos?-

-¿Eh?- lo miró.

-Los gatos.-

-No, claro que no. Uno es para Max, otro para Rei y otro para ti.- vio una expresión de leve disgusto en el rostro del mayor. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Um… ¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos un gato?-

-Vamos, Kai. Míralos, son muy pequeños, y están solos en ese lugar. Además, se ve que no comen bien.- habló preocupado.

-…..-

-Kai, quédate con uno.- insistió, mirándolo de forma suplicante. –A mí, el abuelo no me deja tener animales en casa.-

-Está bien.- suspiró. En el fondo le agradaba la idea de tener un gato, así no estaría tan solo en su gran mansión.

-Gracias, Kai.- sonrió.

-¿Quieres dormir esta noche en mi cama, Takao? Pero primero tengo que darte un baño.-

-¿Q-qué?- balbuceó, enrojeciendo por la pregunta tan directa. -¿Me vas a bañar tú? Er… quiero decir, ya me bañé esta mañana, así que no hace falta…- habló con torpeza. –Aunque si lo preguntas así…-

-No te lo decía a ti, hablaba con mi gato.- le interrumpió, tomando a uno de los tres gatos en brazos.

El pequeño felino era de color blanco, con la punta de la cola y las patas de color negro. Sus ojos eran de un llamativo color azul claro. Éste se quedó mirando a Kai fijamente, ondeando un poco la cola de un lado a otro.

-¿Has llamado "Takao" al gato?- preguntó incrédulo, mirándolo entre sorprendido y molesto.

-No se me ocurre otro nombre.- se excusó, aguantando una pequeña risa al ver que había logrado su objetivo de molestar al japonés aunque sea un poco.

-Baka…- murmuró de forma calmada, volviendo la mirada al frente. Mientras que el ruso volvía a meter al gato dentro de la caja.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión de Kai. Takao todavía tenía que caminar unos minutos más para llegar a su casa.

El chico ruso quería invitar a Takao a pasar a la mansión, pero no se atrevía a decírselo directamente. Sin decir nada, le arrebató la caja al peliazul sin ser brusco, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Oye, Kai. ¿Qué haces?- lo miró alejarse. -¿Acaso te vas a quedar con los tres gatos?- afirmó en una pregunta, pero no recibió respuesta. -¡Genial, cuídalos bien!- sonrió.

-No me voy a quedar con todos.- dijo, dejando la caja un breve momento en el suelo para sacar la llave y abrir la puerta.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer con los otros dos?- preguntó, acercándose cuando el ruso ya entraba con la caja entre las manos. -¡Kai!- lo siguió.

Entró en la mansión, cerrando la puerta tras él, y luego ingresó en la sala. El bicolor había dejado la caja en el suelo, junto al sofá.

-Kai, si no te quedas con todos, déjame llevármelos.-

-Antes dijiste que Ryunosuke no te deja tener animales en casa.- comentó, acercándose al peliazul.

-Sí… ¿Y eso qué?-

-Pueden quedarse. Pero solo esta noche.- agregó como advertencia.

-¿De verdad? Gracias.- sonrió.

Kai posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Takao y le alzó el rostro levemente. El japonés no tardó en cerrar los ojos, levemente ruborizado, al sentir los labios del mayor presionando los suyos. Aunque solo fue unos segundos.

-Am… Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato.- sonrió, alzando los brazos y pasándolos por el cuello del más alto.

-Bien.- contestó con una sonrisa imperceptible, pasando a poner sus manos ahora en la cintura de Takao.

El peliazul brindó dos fugaces besos a los labios contrarios, e iba a darle uno más prolongado cuando recordó algo, haciendo que se detuviera en seco a escasos milímetros de Kai.

-¡Oh, no!- casi gritó.

-¿Qué?- lo miró serio por el grito.

-¡¡Kyo!!- lo soltó del abrazo. -¡Eso era lo que estaba olvidando!. ¡Sigue atado al árbol!- se separó completamente del mayor, dispuesto a irse. -¿Crees que me perdone si le regalo una foto de Ming Ming?-

-¿Qué…?- pero no pudo continuar.

-Debo ir por él. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Kai!- gritó mientras corría, saliendo de allí.

Kai suspiró y miró abajo al sentir algo tocar sus piernas. "Takao" se restregaba contra él mientras ronroneaba. Miró la caja y ésta estaba volcada a un lado. Los otros dos mininos estaban sobre el sofá durmiendo uno muy cerca del otro para darse calor mutuamente.

No pudo evitar volver a suspirar al pensar que ese día apenas había podido estar con el peliazul, pero mañana se encargaría de que éste le compensara por ello.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Mientras tanto, Kyouju intentaba subir por la cuerda para soltar el nudo que le ataba a la rama, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. Además de eso, estaba realmente asustado. No paraba de escuchar ruidos extraños provenir de la vieja mansión, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara y dificultara aún más su tarea de intentar subir por la cuerda.

-¡Takao, es la ultima vez que te ayudo!-gritó, y como respuesta escuchó varios ladridos lejanos de perros. -¡No es justo, quiero irme a casa!. ¡¡Socorro!!- lloriqueó. -¡¡Takaaooo…!!-

**FIN.**

Y bueno… esto ha sido todo. Antes que nada, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero necesitaba un descanso del mundo de la escritura, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

Pero, en fin, ya he vuelto preparada para darle punto y final a mis fanfics inconclusos antes de que mi llama por el KaixTakao se apague y ya no haya forma de continuar.

Para los que leen mis demás historias, mi siguiente actualización será de _"¿Amor Imposible?_", ya que mucha gente me está insistiendo en que continúe con ese fic.

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

MEGAN_HIWATARI

WUONERO

KAILY HIWATARI

VALERY HIWATAKINOMIYA

XIMENA

KIZUNA/NENE

**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**¿CREES EN LOS FANTASMAS?**¿Crees en los fantasmas?**


End file.
